


Being Kurt Hummel

by Klaineship



Series: Klaine Meta - Ein Blick in ihre Köpfe [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gender Identity, Genderstereotype, Geschlechtsidentität, Homophobia, Homosexualität, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammenfassung:  Kurt hat immer schon gewusst, dass er anders ist. Begleitet ihn auf seiner Reise von dem unsicheren Jungen (mit der übersteigerten Fantasievorstellung von Liebe und Romantik und der Abneigung gegen 'Sex' in jeglicher Form) zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mann, der seine sexuelle Identität vollkommen akzeptiert und seine Sexualität zusammen mit seinem Freund Blaine mit allen Sinnen auskostet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurts Kindheit, Mittelschule und erstes HighSchool-Jahr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being Kurt Hummel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404644) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Das ist weniger eine klassische Story, als vielmehr die Charakterstudie eines gewissen Kurt Hummel, wie er in der Sendung Glee dargestellt ist. Sie folgt ihm von Kindertagen bis zum Ende der 3. Staffel und versucht eine Erklärung, wie sich der unsichere Junge mit der übersteigerten Fantasievorstellung von Liebe und Romantik und der Abneigung gegen 'Sex' in jeglicher Form in einen selbstbewussten jungen Mann verwandelt, der seine sexuelle Identität vollkommen akzeptiert und seine Sexualität zusammen mit seinem Freund Blaine mit allen Sinnen auskostet. (Sie waren 7 (!) Monate zusammen, bevor sie zum ersten Mal Sex hatten – gibt es so was heutzutage überhaupt noch???) Meine liebe flaming muse hat sie kurz vor Ende der dritten Staffel geschrieben, bevor die Briefe der NYADA kamen, deshalb ist der Schluss ganz leicht AU. 
> 
> Und nur für die, die es interessiert, Blaine kommt auch ziemlich oft darin vor. Aber es ist Kurts Geschichte.
> 
> Kommentar von flaming muse zu dieser Story:  
> Das ist mein Kurt.  
> Das ist Kurt, wie ich ihn schreibe, und noch sehr viel mehr von ihm. Sei nett zu ihm. Ich weiß, ich bin eine mangelhafte Autorin und der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen, die gesamte Persönlichkeit, die Kurt Hummel ausmacht, zu erfassen – und diese Geschichte versucht das auch gar nicht erst, denn sie könnte dreimal so lang sein und würde diesem Ziel immer noch nicht näher kommen – aber dennoch möchte ich ihn in Schutz nehmen. Ich liebe ihn. Ich honoriere seinen Kampf, er selbst zu sein – wobei diese Geschichte in erster Linie thematisiert, wie er, sich selbst gegenüber seine Sexualität erkennt und annimmt und wie er sie ausdrückt. Entgegen all der verurteilenden Stimmen um ihn herum. Ich hoffe diese Geschichte gibt dir einen kleinen Einblick, warum das so ist.

 

 

In dem Moment, als Kurt sich zu seinem dritten Geburtstag ein Paar vernünftige High Heels wünscht, weiß er, dass er anders ist, denn die Augen seines Vaters, normalerweise gütig und wohlwollend, weiten sich vor Schreck für einen Moment, bevor er nickt. Er weiß, dass er anders ist, als er feststellt, dass er der einzige Junge ist, der in der Schule lieber mit den Mädchen Tee-Party spielt, als Ball mit den Jungs. Er weiß, dass er anders ist, als er mit neun Jahren den Lieblingsschal seiner Mutter in der Schule trägt, zur Erinnerung an ihren Geburtstag, und sogar die Mädchen ihn auslachen, obwohl er ihm doch farblich so gut steht.

Er weiß es so sicher, wie die Sonne am Morgen aufgeht und die Röcke wieder länger werden, dass er anders ist als die anderen Kinder um ihn herum.

Die Sache ist nur, so sehr es auch Zeiten gibt, in denen Kurt sich wünscht, er könnte so sein wie alle anderen, tief in seinem Inneren weiß er, dass er sich nicht ändern kann. Nur, dass er eben auch nicht immer weiß, was es bedeutet, er selbst zu sein.

 

*** * *  
**

 

Kurt ist elf oder zwölf, als er begreift, dass das Wort 'schwul' tatsächlich auf ihn zutreffen könnte. Er hat diesen Begriff schon oft in der Schule gehört, manchmal von den Jungs aus seiner Klasse in seine Richtung gezischt, aber meistens eher mit der Bedeutung 'blöd' oder 'doof' (so wie sie selbst, nach Kurts Meinung). Aber am Ende sind es die Männer in der Werkstatt seines Vaters, die ihn erkennen lassen, was es in seiner wahren Bedeutung für _ihn_ heißen könnte.

Er ist aus seinen alten Arbeitsoveralls herausgewachsen, also hat er seine Heißklebepistole und eine Auswahl an Pailletten und schillernden Glasperlen von zu Hause mitgebracht, um die neuen zu verzieren. Er ist im Büro seines Vaters und versucht, sich zu entscheiden, ob er einfach nur die Ziernaht betonen soll, so wie beim letzten Mal, oder ob er mal etwas Interessanteres versuchen soll, zum Beispiel ein Tierfell-Muster auf dem Rücken oder den Ärmeln (Leopard vielleicht, oder Zebra), als er Wayne und Gary vor der Tür reden hört. Er kniet auf dem Boden, sie können ihn durch das Fenster nicht sehen.

„Burt sollte den Jungen im Auge behalten“, sagt Gary. „Höchste Zeit, ihn für Football zu begeistern. Damit er kräftiger wird. Es wird ihm den Kopf gerade rücken. Und den Rest von ihm auch.“

„Er ist ein guter Junge“, antwortet Wayne. „Du hättest sehen sollen, was für tolle Arbeit er geleistet hat, als er den Sitz an diesem Caddy letzte Woche geflickt hat; man konnte nicht mehr erkennen, dass da mal ein Riss gewesen war.“

Kurt strahlt vor Stolz, denn diese Naht war wirklich perfekt gewesen. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben.

„Ja, ich wette mit Nadel und Faden ist er richtig gut “, sagt Gary lachend.

„Pass bloß auf“, sagt Wayne mit leiser Stimme. “Er ist der Sohn vom Chef. Und er kennt sich auch gut mit Motoren aus.“

Gary senkt seine Stimme nun ebenfalls und der sanfte und ehrlich besorgte Ton fährt Kurt schlimmer in den Magen, als es das Lachen je hätte tun können. „Ich sag ja nur, wenn Burt nicht aufpasst, dann wird der Junge am Ende noch schwul.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Burt sich bereits darüber im Klaren ist, dass er mal keine Enkelkinder kriegen wird“, sagt Wayne. „Ich muss sagen, wenn ich bedenke, was mich die Hochzeiten meiner Kinder gekostet haben, beneide ich ihn fast, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen muss.“

Sie gehen wieder an ihre Arbeit und Kurt bleibt zurück und starrt auf den Boden, auf die ordentlich aufgereihten Pailletten, die er probeweise auf dem Ärmel seines Overalls angeordnet hat. Für ihn wird es keine Hochzeit geben? Er hat sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, Kinder zu haben, aber er _liebt_ Hochzeiten. Er hat schon ein Dutzend Hochglanz-Hochzeitsmagazine in seiner Aussteuertruhe.

Aber als er darüber nachdenkt, wird ihm etwas klar. So sehr er es auch liebt, für seine Puppen fluffige weiße Kleider zu machen und die Magazine durchzublättern auf der Suche nach perfekt geschnittenen Smokings, sieht er sich selbst in diesem Smoking in seiner Fantasie _nicht_ an der Seite einer Frau im Kleid. Wenn er sich vorstellt, wie er mit einem Mädchen Händchen hält und tanzt, dann fühlt sich das gut an, denn Mädchen sind hübsch und meistens riechen sie auch sehr gut, wenn er sich aber das Gleiche mit einem _Jungen_ vorstellt, dann beschleunigt sich sein Herzschlag auf höchst unangenehme Weise. Es ist erschreckend. Er muss diesen Gedanken sofort zur Seite schieben.

Er will keine Freundin haben. Und ganz bestimmt will er keinen _Freund_ haben. Warum sollte er auch? Lieber verziert er seine Kleidung und versucht dieses Schinkengebäck-Rezept zu perfektionieren, das er schon mehrmals ausprobiert hat. Vielleicht sollte er mal Buttermilch dazu tun.

Kurt beugt sich wieder über seine Arbeit und entscheidet sich für ein abstraktes geometrisches Muster. Es ist anders, aber unverfänglich. Er ist fast fertig, als der Arbeitstag zu Ende geht und Burt mit einem Lächeln zur Tür herein kommt. Er wischt sich die Hände an einem Lappen sauber und begutachtet die Overalls.

„Das sieht wirklich gut aus, Kurt“, sagt er mit einem Nicken und klopft Kurt auf die Schulter, zum Glück mit einer sauberen Hand. „Du hat wirklich ein gutes Auge für diese Sachen. Das ist ein Talent.“

Das Lob schnürt Kurt fast die Kehle zu und zur Antwort kann er nur mit feuchten Augen lächeln.

In dieser Nacht liegt Kurt wach im Bett und versucht, nicht an Wayne und Gary zu denken, und an alles, was sie über ihn gesagt haben. Er weiß, dass er nicht so ist, wie all die anderen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er schwul ist. Er wird seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen indem er schwul wird. Er ist einfach nur anders.

Das ist es; er ist einfach nur anders.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erscheint das unwillkommene Bild eines gut aussehenden, dunkelhaarigen, lächelnden Manns in einem Smoking, und Kurt dreht sich der Magen um und er kneift die Augen ganz fest zu, so fest, dass keine Tränen entwischen können.

 

*** * ***

 

Mrs Fielding, seine Musiklehrerin auf der Mittelschule, macht gerne Späße und sie sagt oft, dass sein reiner Knabensopran sich möglicherweise zu einem Bariton oder gar Bass verändern wird, wenn er in den Stimmbruch kommt. Alle schauen ganz geschockt und auch er muss darüber lachen. Er kann es kaum erwarten endlich nicht mehr kleiner und schwächer zu sein; er ist bereit dafür, mehr zu sein, als einfach nur _das_.

Alle anderen Jungs um ihn herum haben ihre peinlichen Momente, als ihre Stimmen zu den höchst unpassenden Gelegenheiten brechen und quietschen und wahre Lachstürme unter den Klassenkameraden auslösen. Einer nach dem Anderen wechseln sie ans andere Ende der Chortribüne. Kurt bleibt, wo er immer schon gestanden hat, ganz rechts in der zweiten Reihe bei den Sopränen.

Schließlich kommt auch Kurt in den Stimmbruch, als letzter seiner Klasse. Seine Stimme wird nicht wirklich viel tiefer. Als er endlich vertraut ist mit seinem neuen Stimmumfang, der vom Tenor bis in den höheren Countertenor reicht, ist er so daran gewöhnt, auf der Mädchenseite des Schulchors zu singen, dass er sich fast ein wenig unwohl fühlt, als er wieder zwischen den Jungs steht.

Er redet sich ein, dass er es hasst, nicht mehr die hohen Noten singen zu dürfen, und zwischen den Jungs gedrängt zu stehen, wenn sie sich ihren Platz auf der Tribüne erkämpfen – und ihm wird heiß vor Wut und Scham, wenn sie ihn absichtlich herunter schubsen (aber nie, nicht ein einziges Mal, verpasst er seinen Einsatz) – aber es gefällt ihm ein bisschen zu sehr, anderen männlichen Körpern so nah zu sein.

Er verlässt den Mittelschul-Chor und redet sich ein, dass er lieber ein Solo-Performer sein will.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt liebt Musicals. Er liebt ihre Magie, die Romantik, die Art und Weise, wie Gefühle immer viel stärker und echter wirken, wenn sie durch Lied, Tanz und perfekte Kostüme ausgedrückt werden.

Er liebt sie von dem Moment an, als er, auf dem Sofa an seine Mutter geschmiegt, zum ersten Mal „Die Schöne und das Biest“ sieht. Als es zu Ende ist, möchte er es sofort noch einmal anschauen und dann ins Stoffgeschäft gehen, um genau das richtige goldfarbene Material zu finden, damit er für eine seiner eigenen Puppen Belles glänzendes Kleid nachmachen kann.

Schnell kommt er über die Disneyfilme zu den richtigen Musicals, zu Fred und Ginger, Barbra Streisand, Ethel Merman, Gene Kelley, Judy Garland, Bing Crosby, Liza Minelli, alles, was ihm in der Bücherei unter die Hände kommt, selbst ein Wochenend-Marathon von Annette Funicello und Frankie Avalon Filmen, zu seinem späteren Leidwesen.

Nachdem seine Mutter gestorben ist, schaut sie sich sein Vater mit ihm an, wenn Kurt ihn fragt, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass er sich nicht wirklich dafür interessiert. Seine eigene Auswahl an Blockbuster Filmen für ihre gemeinsamen Filmabende ist für Kurt ebenso wenig aufregend.

„Ein Superheldenfilm? Wirklich? Singen sie da auch?“ fragt Kurt eines Abends und dreht die DVD-Box in seinen Händen um.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden“, antwortet sein Dad. Kurt weiß, das bedeutet 'nein' und mit einem Seufzer geht er daran, Popcorn zu machen.

In _X-Men_ gibt es keine Lieder. Allerdings gibt es Hugh Jackman. Er ist ein _sehr_ toller Schauspieler.

Kurt sagt sich, dass er sein Taschengeld für die DVD ausgibt, weil er seinem Vater etwas zum Geburtstag schenken will, das sie gemeinsam tun können. (Sein anderes Geschenk ist eine neue Baseball-Mütze, die er selbst mit seinen Stofffarben in einem schönen maskulinen Paisleymuster verziert hat, und er wird ihm eine Sachertorte machen, mit selbst gemachter Aprikosenmarmelade und einer Eigenkreation von Marzipanrosen obendrauf) Er möchte mehr gemeinsame Interessen mit ihm haben, und so schlecht war der Film gar nicht.

Als er an diesem Abend mit der Popcornschüssel zwischen ihnen und einem Sofakissen an seine Brust gedrückt, auf der Couch sitzt, ist sich Kurt ganz tief im Innern bewusst, dass ihn Wolverines Kampfkünste nicht deshalb ansprechen, weil er ein so beeindruckender Boxer ist. Er ist nicht beeindruckt von Wolverines Körperbau, weil dieser Mann ganz eindeutig viel Wert darauf legt, ihn zu pflegen und zu erhalten. Er klatscht nicht am Ende zusammen mit seinem Vater wegen der rasanten Handlung. Das ist ganz und gar nicht der Grund, warum ihm der Film so gut gefällt.

In den folgenden Monaten schauen sich Kurt und sein Dad zusammen die _X-Men_ bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend mal an, und Burt scheint froh zu sein, dass er und Kurt etwas haben, was ihnen beiden gefällt. Einmal bringt er ein Filmposter mit für Kurts Zimmer und er leiht öfter Superheldenfilme aus, wenn er an der Reihe ist, etwas für den Filmeabend auszusuchen.

Was er nicht weiß ist, dass Kurt die _X-Men_ monatelang nach der Schule wie besessen anschaut. Sein Herz klopft wie wild, nicht nur aus Schuldgefühl, wenn er die DVD wieder in die Hülle schiebt und sie zurück auf ihren Platz auf dem Bücherbord stellt, bevor sein Vater nach Hause kommt.

Nachts träumt Kurt von Wolverines kräftigem Rücken und seinem muskulösen Brustkorb, und wenn er nach Luft ringend im Dunkeln erwacht, fühlt er sich hoffnungslos verloren. Er will nicht mit den Actionfiguren spielen oder Schlüsselanhänger der Filmcharaktere sammeln. Nie wird er seinem Vater weh tun und ihm das sagen, aber er will es einfach nicht.

Er will etwas ganz anderes – mehr – und jedes Mal, wenn er den Film ansieht, bricht sein Herz für Rogue, die genau weiß, was sie will, aber alles zerstören wird, was ihr lieb und teuer ist, wenn sie es jemals zu berühren wagt.

 

*** * ***

 

Der Umkleideraum in der High School ist eine Offenbarung, und zwar nicht nur, weil Coach Tanaka am ersten Tag in einer Lektion über Körperhygiene mehr Stellen am menschlichen Körper aufzählt, an denen Hautpilz entstehen kann, als Kurt je für möglich gehalten hat. Noch am selben Nachmittag legt er sich ein schickes Paar Badeschuhe zu, ein Handtuch-Set, das nur er allein benutzt, und eine Auswahl an Antipilz-Cremes, nur für den Fall.

Der Umkleideraum ist auch deshalb eine Offenbarung, weil er vor allem eins bedeutet: _Jungs_ , Jungs, bei denen der Wachstumsschub schon begonnen hat, auf den Kurt noch wartet. Und sie duschen und laufen fast nackt nur wenige Meter an ihm vorbei. Es ist der Himmel. Es ist die _Hölle._

Kurt weiß, dass er nicht hinsehen kann. Er weiß, er _darf_ auf gar keinen Fall hinsehen, denn dann werden sie über ihn Bescheid wissen, und er möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand es weiß.

Aber natürlich schaut er doch hin. Er ist nur ein Mensch, und hier sind überall Jungs, mit breiten Schultern, muskulösen Armen und flachem Bauch, Haut und Haar. Schweiß und Wassertropfen rinnen ihnen wie eine glitzernde Verlockung den Rücken hinunter. Er wünschte, sie würden ihn nicht so sehr faszinieren, aber auch wenn ihre Witze schrecklich sind und ihr Geruch sogar noch schlimmer, möchte er doch die Hand ausstrecken und sie berühren, um zu sehen, ob sie sich genauso gut anfühlen, wie sie aussehen.

Dass ihm manchmal ein wenig schwindelig wird, wenn er sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, hilft, ihn davon abzuhalten noch genauer hinzusehen, denn wenn er die Zwölftklässler vom Footballteam offen anstarren würde, dann würde er überhaupt nichts mehr verbergen können.

Aber irgendwie bemerken sie ihn doch, wie er sich in seiner Ecke eincremt, oder seine Haare mit Haarspray einsprüht, während sie die Größe diverser Körperteile miteinander vergleichen, obwohl er noch nicht mal einen verstohlenen Blick wagt, wenn sie an ihm vorbei gehen. Sie bemerken Kurt trotzdem, den perfekt frisierten Geist im Raum. Er versteht nicht, wieso die leiseste Berührung durch seinen Blick so viel anstößiger für sie ist, als die Art und Weise, wie sie sich gegenseitig auf den Hintern klatschen, aber er verwandelt sich von dem Jungen, der sich komisch anzieht, in den Jungen, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit in genau der Weise auf sich zieht, die er nicht will.

Die Schimpfworte, die sie ihm lachend im Schulflur und in der Dusche an den Kopf werfen sind nur allzu vertraut.

Jeden Morgen in den Müllcontainer geworfen zu werden, wird ihm genauso vertraut.

 

*** * ***

 

Manchmal fühlt sich Kurt unter der Last der geheimen Gewissheit, tatsächlich schwul zu sein, so verängstigt wie ein Kaninchen, über dem ein Habicht kreist, der zuschlagen wird, wenn es auch nur zuckt. Die HighSchool – ganz Lima – ist voller Habichte.

Manchmal aber, in den ruhigen Nachtstunden, fühlt er sich mehr wie ein Schmetterling, noch eingesperrt in seinem Kokon, ganz klein zusammengefaltet und voller Versprechungen, der nur darauf wartet herauszuplatzen und mutig seine wunderschönen Flügel zu entfalten.

 

*** * ***

 

Finn Hudson ist der unglaublichste Junge, der je auf Erden gewandelt ist. Er ist groß und stark, beliebt, lustig, sportlich, charmant, nett und so wahnsinnig gut aussehend. Seine Schultern sind wundervoll, und seine Augen auch. Als Kurt beobachtet, wie er vergeblich versucht, sein Schließfach mit der linken Hand zu öffnen, wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Finn nicht gerade der Hellste ist. Aber das macht nichts, denn Kurt ist klug genug für sie beide.

Kurt begegnet Finn, als er noch ganz neu auf der McKinley High School ist. Jemand schlägt ihm in der Mittagspause fast das Essenstablett aus der Hand und als er sich seine Milch über seine neue oversized Marc-by-Marc-Jacobs-Jacke schüttet, hört er brüllendes Gelächter. Es kommt von einer Gruppe Jungs am Nebentisch. Einer ihrer Freunde, so ein Gorilla in Baseball-Jacke, war es, der Kurt überhaupt erst angerempelt hat, und Kurt schaut ihn böse an, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er um eine Taschengelderhöhung bitten muss, wegen der Reinigungskosten, und dass es das jetzt war mit seinem Mittagsessen, denn in Milch getränkte Pizza-Baguette sind wirklich _nicht_ appetitlich.

Die Jungs hören nicht auf zu lachen, aber einer ist unter ihnen, der nicht ganz so heftig lacht wie der Rest, der die Stirn runzelt, als Kurt sich umdreht und den gesamten Inhalt seines Tabletts direkt in die Mülltonne wirft. Er ist es, der Kurt gelegentlich erlaubt, seine Jacke auszuziehen, bevor er in den Müllcontainer geworfen wird. Er ist derjenige, dessen Tasche Kurt nie wirklich berührt, wenn er und seine Freunde im Flur oder in der Bücherei an Kurt vorbeigehen.

Sein Name ist Finn Hudson, und er ist der tollste Junge auf der Welt.

 

*** * ***

 

Seine Mitschüler rufen Kurt viele Namen hinterher: Schwuli, Tunte, Schwuchtel, Weib, Glitzerfee, und das sind noch lange nicht alle. Meistens werden sie ihm in den Fluren hinterher geschleudert, so beiläufig wie Süßigkeiten von einem Festwagen, und genauso lässt er sie auch von seinem Rücken abprallen und zu Boden fallen. Seine Mitschüler sind nicht wichtig. Sie wissen nichts über ihn (außer, dass sie es doch wissen, wispert sein Unterbewusstsein). Ihre Meinung bedeutet ihm nichts.

Wenn ihn die anderen Jugendlichen auch mit Worten treffen, mit verurteilenden Blicken und gelegentlich auch mit einem Ellbogen oder Rucksack, so berühren sie ihn ansonsten so gut wie nicht. Keiner möchte beim Mittagessen neben ihm sitzen. Keiner möchte im Chemieunterricht sein Laborpartner sein. Keiner hilft ihm im Sportunterricht von der Matte hoch, als sie den 'Vertrauensfall' machen (ganz im Ernst; der Lehrer, der die Idee hatte, Teenager Vertrauens-Übungen machen zu lassen, sollte umgehend gefeuert und dann zur Polizei gebracht werden, um sein Hirn als vermisst zu melden).

Die Mädchen sind weniger schlimm; meistens beachten sie ihn gar nicht erst. Die Jungs aber tun so, als hätte er die Pest, wenn er sich in der Bücherei oder in der Warteschlange beim Mittagessen an ihnen vorbei drängt. Im besten Fall scheuen sie vor ihm zurück, als sei sein Schwulsein ansteckend. Im _besten_ Fall.

„Hände weg, Hummel“, ruft Karofsky, als Kurt ihn berührt beim Versuch, zu seinem Schließfach zu gelangen, denn der gesamte Schulflur ist blockiert von einer handvoll Football-Spielern, die versuchen, eine der blonden Cheerleaderinnen zu beeindrucken, deren Schließfach nur ein Stückchen weiter ist. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht zu übersehen, aber du musst dich ernsthaft unter Kontrolle halten.“

„Eigentlich müsste _ich_ mich beklagen; die Kunstfasern deiner Jacke könnten der reinen Alpakawolle von meiner schaden“, sagt Kurt trotzig. Er weiß, dass es ein Fehler ist, aber er kann einfach nicht ruhig bleiben.

Der Matsch, in den sie seine Jacke werfen, schadet dem Material sehr viel mehr, als es die Nähe der Polyesterfasern je hätte tun können, und das Aufhebens, dass die Jungs darum machen, dass man Karofsky jetzt sofort unter die Dusche schicken muss, um das 'Schwule' von ihm abzuwaschen, tut Kurt fast ebenso weh.

Er weiß, dass sie Schwachköpfe sind. Er weiß, dass sie in so vieler Beziehung unrecht haben. Aber er weiß auch, dass sie sich nicht ändern werden.

Er verwendet noch mehr Mühe darauf, keinen von ihnen unabsichtlich zu berühren. Er geht aufrechter und hält größeren Abstand. Er faucht zurück, wenn sie es wagen, ihn anzusprechen. Wenn sie sich schon von ihm fern halten, dann, weil er es so will.

Kurt will die Kontrolle behalten.

 

 

**~***~**


	2. "Ich bin schwul" (Staffel 1 und 2, Folge 1-8)

 

An dem Freitag, nachdem Kurt sich seinem Vater gegenüber geoutet hat – und noch Wochen danach schreckt er nachts mit wild pochendem Herzen aus dem Schlaf hoch, halb, weil er nicht glauben kann, dass er es getan hat, und halb, weil er fürchtet, dass es nur ein Traum war, und er es doch nicht getan hat – kommt Burt heim mit einer DVD aus dem Target-Markt, wo er Reinigungsmittel und einen neuen Radiowecker für sein Schlafzimmer gekauft hat.

„Ich dachte, den könnten wir uns heute Abend ansehen“, sagt er, legt die noch eingepackte Box auf den Küchenschrank und öffnet den Kühlschrank, um das Abendessen zu richten, denn er ist dran mit Kochen.

Kurt lehnt sich hinüber, sieht das Cover und bringt es nicht über sich, es in die Hand zu nehmen. Es ist _Brokeback Mountain_. Er hat ihn nicht gesehen, aber er weiß wovon er handelt. _Jeder_ weiß wovon er handelt.

Er berührt die Ecke der Verpackung durch das Cellophan und fragt sich, was er davon halten soll. Versucht sein Vater, ihn zu einem Gespräch zu drängen, von dem Kurt nicht weiß, ob er die Kraft dazu hat? Er weiß, dass der Film kein Happy End hat. Soll das eine Warnung sein? Sein Vater hatte gesagt, er werde ihn unterstützen, aber –

„Es geht nichts über einen Cowboyfilm“, sagt sein Vater und rückt die Kappe auf seinem Kopf zurecht. Er räuspert sich und beobachtet Kurt zögernd, aber seine Augen sind voller Liebe und Akzeptanz, so wie sie es immer schon waren. „Ich habe gehört, er ist gut. Eine Liebesgeschichte. Vielleicht gibt es ja auch ein paar Lieder.“

Kurt braucht einen Moment, um seine Stimme wiederzufinden. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass darin keine Lieder vorkommen, Dad.“

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.“ Sein Dad klopft ihm auf die Schulter. „Komm, bestellen wir uns eine Pizza. Wir starten den Film, während wir auf den Lieferjungen warten.“

Als der Film zu Ende ist, schmerzt Kurt die Brust von den vergeblichen Versuchen, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber sein Vater hält ihn fest im Arm, hält ihn aufrecht. Hält sie  _beide_ aufrecht.

„Es ist nur _eine_ Geschichte, Kurt“, murmelt sein Dad. „Und erfunden noch dazu. Deine Geschichte wird anders enden.“ 

Kurt nickt, den Kopf an der Brust seines Vaters geborgen, und wünscht sich, er wüsste, wie sie endet, und ob er wohl glücklicher sein wird.

 

*

 

In mancher Hinsicht ist Kurt ein typischer Teenager. Das heißt, er hat Akneausbrüche, egal, wie gründlich er seine Haut morgens und abends reinigt, die frustrierende Angewohnheit mit jeder neuen Jahreszeit aus seinen Kleidern 'rauszuwachsen, und eine unerschütterliche Neugier auf Sex.

Er investiert in die besten Aknemittel, die er sich leisten kann, lernt, darauf zu verzichten seine Garderobe so weit im Voraus zu kaufen, und geht eines Abends, als sein Körper vor Begierde brennt und sein Vater am anderen Ende des Flurs laut schnarcht, im Internet auf die Suche.

Zunächst kann Kurt kaum  _glauben,_ was er alles entdeckt. Da gibt es _überall_ Bilder von Männern. Er wird puterrot beim Anblick all der sonnengebräunten, geölten Haut, und wagt es kaum, unterhalb ihrer Taillen zu schielen, denn, wow, so ist er _nicht_ gebaut. Er weiß gar nicht, wo er hinschauen soll, wo er nicht hinschauen soll.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen ihm fast das Herz stehen bleibt, als das Blut durch seine Adern nach Süden rauscht, ihm ein wenig schwindelig wird, und er immer wieder den Laptop zuklappt, weil er glaubt, die Schritte seines Vaters zu hören, holt Kurt tief Luft, kriecht unter die Decke, löscht das Licht und balanciert den Laptop auf seinen Knien. Er beißt sich auf die Lippen und  _sieht hin_ . Er schaut hin, denn nirgends sonst in seinem Leben hat er die Gelegenheit hinzuschauen. Diese Männer stoßen ihn nicht in ein Schließfach, wenn er sie anstarrt. Sie werden ihn nicht beschimpfen. Sie wissen nicht einmal, dass er da ist, und offensichtlich ist es ihnen auch egal, denn sie haben schließlich für diese Fotos posiert.

Es ist der Wahnsinn, so viele Männer. Sie stehen aufrecht, liegen, sind vornüber gebeugt, sie lächeln, berühren sich selbst, küssen andere Männer, berühren sie und sind _in_ ihnen auf vielfältige und manchmal kreative Art und Weise. Es ist schockierend, und er blättert immer schneller durch die Bilder und ist sich nicht sicher, ob er noch mehr davon sehen will oder nicht. Es ist mehr, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können und die Art, wie sein Körper auf die Bilder reagiert, sagt ihm, mehr als alles andere, dass die Anderen alle recht hatten mit ihm, lange bevor er selbst sich seine Orientierung hat eingestehen können.

Die Bilder lösen aber auch unangenehme Gefühle in ihm aus – nicht nur, weil es in seiner Schlafanzughose hart pocht – sondern weil da so wenig ist,  das er sich selbst für sich wünscht. Natürlich möchte er einen Jungen  _berühren_ , aber zuerst einmal will er seine Hand halten. Er möchte reden und mit jemandem flirten. Er will ausgehen und sich ein Theaterstück anschauen.

Er fühlt sich, als hätte er all das Gute übersprungen, nur um zum ersten Mal einen unbekleideten Mann zu sehen. Abgesehen von ihren körperlichen Vorzügen weiß er überhaupt nichts über sie. Hat der kräftige Kerl, mit dem Ketten-Tattoo um den Arm einen Sinn für persönlichen Stil, oder gefällt ihm das Trägerhemd, das ihn auf diesem Bild kaum bedeckt, wirklich? Zieht der biegsame Junge mit dem Pferdeschwanz Patti Bernadette vor? Hat der Dunkelhaarige, der den anderen Mann vornüber beugt einen Sinn für Humor? Mag er Essen bei Kerzenlicht oder ein Picknick im Mondschein? Oder ist er so dumm, wie er aussieht mit diesem verzerrten Gesicht.

Kurt klickt immer lustloser weiter und das Herz wird ihm schwer. Ein Bild ist nur eine Momentaufnahme. Da gibt es keine Zärtlichkeit, wenn er sie nicht hineininterpretiert in die Art und Weise, wie ein Junge das Gesicht eines anderen umfasst, während sie sich nackt auf einem großen, zerwühlten Bett küssen. Und sie wurden dafür bezahlt, sich zu küssen, also ist es vielleicht nicht einmal echt. Vielleicht muss er sie in Aktion sehen. Vielleicht muss er ihre Stimmen hören. Vielleicht fühlt es sich dann nicht so leer an.

Aber die Videos sind noch schlimmer. Große Kerle zwingen kleinere auf die Knie. Schwache, blasse Männer werden vornüber gebeugt und von Größeren  _genommen._ Es heißt „komm schon, Baby, lutsch' ihn, du weißt, dass du es willst“ und „ja, nimm das verdammt, du liebst das doch“ und „dein Arsch ist dafür gemacht“. Und diese quäkenden Jungs lassen es geschehen und sagen nur „ja“ und „mehr“ und „mach' es“ und „gib's mir“, ganz egal was ihnen angetan wird.

Da ist nur klatschende Haut, angespannte Muskeln, Stöhnen und Geschiebe und Gegrabsche und Nehmen, und es beinhaltet all die Erniedrigungen, die Kurt von den Jungs in der Schule ständig über sich selbst hört, nur noch um ein Vielfaches schlimmer.

Er schließt den Browser und schiebt den Laptop zur Seite, es dreht sich ihm der Magen um vor Ekel. Er fühlt Tränen hinter seinen Augenlidern aufsteigen und presst die Handballen darauf, um sie zurückzuhalten.

Wenn es das ist, was Sex für ihn sein wird, eine ständige Erinnerung daran, dass er kleiner ist, schwächer, weniger wert, passiv, dass er nur da ist, um einem Anderen Vergnügen zu bereiten, dass er 'das Mädchen' ist, dann braucht Kurt nichts davon.

So will er nicht angefasst werden. So soll nie jemand mit ihm reden.

Kurt wünscht sich die Romantik aus seinen Lieblingsmusicals, jemanden, der ihn umwirbt, nur um seine Hand halten zu dürfen, jemanden, der ihn ansieht, als sei er der wundervollste Mensch auf der Welt. Er wünscht sich jemanden, der ihn lieben will.  _Das_ ist es, was er will. Er will sicherlich keinen Sex.

Er schaut sich niemals mehr Pornos an. Tatsächlich versucht er sogar, sie völlig aus seiner Erinnerung zu verdrängen.

Vielleicht ist seine Neugier auf Sex doch nicht so unerschütterlich.

 

*

 

Kurts erster Kuss ist mit Brittany. Er fühlt sich wunderbar an.

Nicht allein die körperliche Erfahrung ist regelrecht weltbewegend für ihn, obwohl ihre Lippen weich sind und gut schmecken und es schön ist, jemandem über einen längeren Zeitraum so nahe zu sein. Es fühlt sich auch deshalb wundervoll an, weil Kurt endlich das Gefühl hat, etwas richtig zu machen, etwas, worüber sein Dad stolz sein wird. Na ja, abgesehen von seiner Kleidung; er kennt niemanden, der auf soviel Denim stolz sein könnte.

Aber Kurt weiß, dass sein Dad auf ihn stolz sein wird, weil er der Sohn ist, den er sich wünscht.

Wenn ihm abends im Bett Brittanys Beschreibung, wie es ist, einen Jungen zu küssen, durch den Kopf schwirrt, anstatt der Erinnerung an die Küsse mit _ihr,_ dann geht das niemanden etwas an, außer ihn. Denn es geht trotzdem auch um sie, redet er sich ein. Er versucht es immerhin.) 

 

*

 

Es stellt sich heraus, sosehr Kurt es auch versucht, er kann niemand anderes sein als er selbst.

Es stellt sich auch heraus, dass ihn sein Vater trotz allem immer lieben wird. Kurt hat das natürlich längst gewusst, aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen wissen und  _Gewissheit_ .

 

*

 

„Oh, sollen wir den Test machen?“, fragt Tina und breitet die Cosmopolitan über ihren, in Schlafanzughosen steckenden Beinen aus, während Kurt hinter ihr sitzt und ihr die Haare zu einem Kranz flechtet. Er muss schon sagen, er beherrscht diese komplizierten Muster immer besser.

„Nein“, antwortet Mercedes vom Boden in Rachels Zimmer aus. „Bitte, nein. Der vom letzten Monat hat Rachel davon überzeugt, dass sie zu verfügbar ist, und jedes Mal, wenn sie ein Junge nur angeschaut hat, ist sie aus dem Raum stolziert.“

„Wieso ist das ein Unterschied zu ihrem üblichen Verhalten?“, fragt Kurt.

„Hey.“ Rachel piekt ihn in die Schulter und kniet sich neben Tina, um in das Heft zu schauen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er sich je daran gewöhnen wird, wie selbstverständlich ihn die Glee-Mädchen berühren, aber er stört sich nicht daran, besonders seit sie gelernt haben, sich das Fett der Pizza von den Händen zu wischen, bevor sie seinen Schlafanzug anfassen. „Ihr müsst wissen, dass es sehr gut funktioniert hat. Ein gewisser Jemand war ständig auf dem Schulflur hinter mir her.“

„Nur, weil er diese verdammte Tanznummer mit dir üben wollte“, sagt Mercedes.

„Egal“, fährt Rachel fort, „wir sollten den Test machen.“

„Kein Test“, sagen Mercedes und Kurt einstimmig, und sie lächelt ihn an.

„Wir können ja einfach darüber reden“, schlägt Tina vor. „Es geht darum, was unser Typ ist. Bei Jungs, wisst ihr.“

„Und wir dachten schon, es geht um den Rhesus-Typ der Blutgruppe“, witzelt Kurt, und Tina schubst ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen, so dass ihm fast eine Haarsträhne entgleitet. „Pass auf, oder ich werde den Zopf absichtlich schief machen.“

„Ich habe keinen bestimmten Typ“, sagt Mercedes, während sie Rachels Nagellack-Box durchwühlt. „Ich brauche keinen Mann.“

„Keine von uns _braucht_ einen“, antwortet Tina. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nicht wissen, wie wir ihn uns wünschen.“

„ _Mein_ Typ ist sehr speziell.“ Rachel setzt sich zurück, kreuzt die Beine und schaut verträumt in die Ferne. „Groß. Breitschultrig. Sportlich. Natürlich attraktiv.“

Mercedes lacht. „Natürlich.“

Rachel ignoriert sie und fährt fort. „Musikalisch, aber das versteht sich von selbst. Ein Sänger und vielleicht sollte er auch mindestens ein Instrument beherrschen. Im Moment bin ich eher für Schlagzeug. Seine Stimme muss gut zu meiner passen, und – “

„Finn“, sagt Kurt und rollt die Augen. Warum um den heißen Brei herumreden? „Du kannst dich auch gleich hinstellen und sagen, dein Typ ist Finn.“

„Na ja, ich – “ bricht Rachel nervös ab. „Wenn man unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit bedenkt, dann ist es keine Überraschung, dass ich ihn attraktiv finde, aber – “

„Was ist dein Typ, Kurt?“, fragt Tina, und sie meint es wahrscheinlich gar nicht böse und will nur von Rachel ablenken. Sie dreht sich halb zu ihm um, denn seine Finger sind immer noch in ihrem Haar.

Die Frage trifft ihn unvorbereitet. Er hat nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Nicht, dass er eine Wahl hätte; was macht es also aus, ob er einen Brünetten einem Blonden vorzieht?

Außerdem, nachdem, was mit Finn vorgefallen ist, nach den Beleidigungen, die er ihm in Kurts eigenem Haus an den Kopf geworfen hat, in dem Zimmer, das Kurt so sorgfältig für ihrer beider Nutzen dekoriert hatte, hat die Idee, jemanden anziehend zu finden, viel von ihrem Glanz verloren; seine beiden wichtigsten Ansprüche sind Freundlichkeit und Respekt, und er weiß, sie sollten eigentlich selbstverständlich sein. Aber das sind sie nicht; nicht in seiner Welt.

(Es ist leichter einen Faustschlag von Azimio zu riskieren, weil er sich weigert auf seine Selbstdarstellung zu verzichten, als sich gegen die unerwartete Abscheu eines Menschen zu wappnen, von dem er dachte, dass er ihn  _mag_ .)

„Ja, Kurt“, fordert Rachel ihn mit leuchtend interessiertem Blick auf. „Sag es uns.“

Kurt steckt sorgsam das Ende von Tinas Zopf fest; es sieht toll aus mit den blauen Strähnen in ihrem dunklen, glänzenden Haar.

Er überlegt, was er sagen soll, was er sagen _kann_ , denn auch, wenn sie alle über seine Sexualität Bescheid wissen, ist es ihm überhaupt nicht angenehm darüber zu reden, was er _will_. 

Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt etwas wollen möchte.

Kurt entscheidet sich für eine Ablenkungsstrategie, das ist nie verkehrt. „Abhängig von meiner Stimmung ist es eine Mischung aus Hugh Jackmann und John Barrowman“, sagt er und wie erwartet quietscht Rachel los und zählt alle Produktionen auf, in denen sie dabei waren und wer welches Lied besser gesungen hat und mit wem, und ihre Unterhaltung driftet ab in Musiktheater-Belanglosigkeiten und Mercedes droht damit, nach Hause zu gehen, wenn sie nicht sofort damit aufhören und einen Film einlegen.

Die Unterhaltung ist erfolgreich abgewendet.

Während sie zum millionsten Mal 'Schlaflos in Seattle' schauen, sitzt Kurt zwischen Mercedes und Tina und ist für den Augenblick sicher vor ihren Fragen. Er ist sicher vor sich selbst.

 

*

 

Rachels Väter sind alles, was Kurt sich je gewünscht hat. Nicht  _sie_ im Besonderen, denn sie sind alt, leben anscheinend gern in Ohio und ihr Kleiderschrank lässt Couture ernsthaft vermissen, aber sie singen vor dem Abendessen und beenden gegenseitig ihre Sätze. Sie kabbeln sich liebevoll, ob der andere seinen Anteil an der Hausarbeit erledigt. Sie küssen sich auf die Wange, wenn einer von ihnen das Haus verlässt. Sie sind freundlich und kultiviert.

Sie sind all das, was Kurt sich wünscht, denn Mr. und Mr. Berry – „Nenn uns Hiram und LeRoy, Kurt, sonst ist es immer ein Glücksspiel, wen von uns du erwischst.“ – sind zusammen. Sie sind ein Paar. Sie sind eine Familie. Er hat nicht gewusst, dass schwule Männer das in Ohio haben können – irgendwo anders vielleicht – aber hier sind sie, direkt vor seinen Augen.

Kurt trifft sie erstmals, als Rachel ihn zu sich nach Hause einlädt, um etwas für den Glee Club zu besprechen, und er ist so schockiert, wie offen sie miteinander umgehen, dass er den ganzen Abend kaum einen Ton herausbringt. Er hat so etwas noch nie selbst erlebt. Er hat so etwas überhaupt noch nie erlebt, wird ihm klar, als er in dieser Nacht seine Zimmerdecke anstarrt. Männer können einander auf diese Art lieben.

Seine Freundschaft mit Rachel vertieft sich und Kurt fühlt sich zunehmend wohler bei ihnen. Er hilft beim Tisch decken, wenn sie das Abendessen vorbereiten und singt mit ihnen am Klavier, und er schwingt sich mit Rachel zu den höchsten Tönen hoch und genießt ihr anerkennendes Lächeln. Er liebt seinen Dad mehr als alles auf der Welt, aber etwas in Rachels Haus, lässt ihn sich dort  _auch_ wie zu Hause fühlen.

Eines Abends, als Kurt beim Geschirrabtrocknen hilft, während Hiram und Rachel Noten aussuchen für einen spontanen Abend mit Sondheim und Cranberry-Spritzern, sagt LeRoy auf diese beiläufige Art, die Erwachsene haben, wenn ihre Bemerkung alles andere als beiläufig ist: „Wir sind froh, dass du und Rachel Freunde sind, Kurt.“

„Ich versuche nur ihre Diva-Allüren auf ein angemesseneres Maß zu reduzieren“, antwortet Kurt mit einem Lächeln. Er stellt den Teller auf das Regalbrett, wo er hingehört.

„Ja“, sagt LeRoy und lächelt zurück, denn auch wenn er seine Tochter vergöttert, weiß er doch um ihre Fehler, „ aber ich meinte eher, dass wir sehr froh sind, dass du hierher kommen kannst. In unser Haus.“

„Danke sehr“, sagt Kurt verwirrt.

LeRoy macht sich an der Spüle zu schaffen, schaut ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an und gibt ihm den nächsten Teller zum Abtrocknen. „Wenn du mal einen Freund hast, hoffen wir, dass du ihn auch mitbringst.“

Kurts Herz beginnt plötzlich zu pochen und er muss schlucken, denn dieser Satz verspricht so vieles, wonach er sich sehnt, dass er gar nicht alles erfassen kann. Ein Freund, ein richtiger Freund, einer, der mit ihm ausgeht und seine Familie kennenlernt und der vielleicht auch diese Vorstellung teilt, von einem Heim und einer Zukunft, Abenden voller Musik und Spaß …

Er reibt mit dem Handtuch über den Teller und sagt leise: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier in Ohio einen Freund haben werde.“

„Darf ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?“, fragt LeRoy und lehnt sich ein wenig zur Seite in Richtung Küchentür, durch die sie hören, wie Hiram und Rachel sich einsingen. Kurt nickt. „Ich habe das auch nicht geglaubt. Und sieh an, hier sind wir.“

Kurt lächelt ein wenig, aber er muss auf den Fehler in der Bemerkung hinweisen. „Ihr seid euch nicht in Ohio begegnet.“

„Es ist egal, wo ihr euch begegnet. Wichtig ist nur, dass ihr in die gleiche Richtung geht.“

 

*

 

Finn, und sogar sein eigener Vater raten Kurt, sich von Sam fernzuhalten, um nicht dem Ruf des neuen Schülers zu schaden. Auch wenn er versteht, dass das geschehen könnte, tut es doch weh.

Obwohl Kurt jetzt mehr Freunde hat als früher, wirkt sein Schwulsein auf sie offenbar immer noch ansteckend, als wäre es eine Krankheit, die er verbreiten kann, anstatt einer biologischen Tatsache.

Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, denkt er mit einem Seufzen auf dem Weg durch den Schulflur und nickt nur kurz zurück, als Sam ihm mit der Hand eine Begrüßung zuwinkt. Wenn es doch so leicht wäre, mehr Menschen zu dem zu machen, was er ist. Wenn er diese einfache Sache beherrschen würde, dann wäre er nicht länger allein.

 

*

 

Etwas an der Art und Weise, wie Karofsky ihn ansieht, lässt Kurt die Haare zu Berge stehen. Da ist nicht nur Hass, obwohl davon ganz viel in seinem Blick ist. Da ist noch mehr, tiefer und bedrohlicher und Kurt weiß nicht, was es ist.

Und dann fühlt er mit Entsetzen Karofskys heißen, Cola-süßen Mund auf seinen gepresst und plötzlich weiß er _genau_ , was hinter diesem Blick steckt. Es ist immer noch Hass, aber da ist auch Verlangen und Begehren und selbstsüchtige, fordernde, gedankenlose Gier.

Es ist das Letzte, was sich Kurt von irgendjemandem wünscht. Sein Herz rast vor Furcht und Ekel anstatt vor Begeisterung. Seine Hände zittern vor Wut, anstatt Ungeduld. Das ist das Letzte, woran er denkt, wenn er aus dem Fenster schaut und von gut aussehenden jungen Männern tagträumt, die sein Herz im Sturm erobern.

Es ist das Letzte, was er sich wünscht. So will er auf keinen Fall begehrt werden.

Es ist sein erster Kuss von einem Jungen.

 

*

 

Die Hochzeit von Kurts Vater ist perfekt. Sie ist magisch und romantisch, und Kurt fühlt sich bestätigt, dass er einmal die beste Hochzeit der Geschichte haben wird, wenn er soweit ist. (Carole hat ihm den Großteil der Planung überlassen, aber nicht alles. Er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie Shrimpcocktail wollte.)

Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass er nie soweit ist. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er nur mal eben einen Mann zum Heiraten finden muss, und das allein könnte schon schwierig genug werden; er muss auch in einem Staat leben, dessen Einwohner nicht entschieden haben, dass er es gar nicht erst wert ist, heiraten zu dürfen.

Er schaut Nachrichten. Er weiß, dass dieser Teil noch schwieriger ist, als einen Mann zu finden, der ihn liebt.

Kurt wird nie verstehen, warum er so sehr kämpfen muss, nur um lieben zu dürfen.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Das Mädchen in der Beziehung? (Staffel 2, Folge 9-20)

 

 

Auf der Dalton zu sein fühlt sich an, als würde man auf festen Grund treten, nachdem man sich aus Treibsand freigekämpft hat. Es ist eine Erleichterung. Es bedeutet Sicherheit. Es ist selige Ruhe nach dem betäubenden Lärm von Obszönitäten und Hass, und dem ständigen Zwang, schreien zu müssen, um gehört zu werden.

Kurt schätzt die Ruhe. Sie ist fremd, aber wunderbar.

Das Problem ist nur, auch wenn er nicht immer nur schreien will, so ist ihm das laut sein doch angeboren. Er ist gerne laut.

Er versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sich ein Teil seiner Seele dagegen wehrt, lernen zu müssen, still zu sein.

 

*

 

Wenn er es zulässt (spät in der Nacht, am Jahrestag seiner Eltern, in sehr langweiligen Französischstunden), dann träumt Kurt davon, einem netten, gut aussehenden, talentierten Jungen zu begegnen, der seine Liebe zu Mode und Musik teilt, und der schwul ist. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er so jemanden finden würde, bevor er aus Lima fortgeht, aber er hat sich geirrt. Er trifft Blaine, der all das ist und noch mehr, und Blaine mag Kurt auch. Er hat Kurt sehr gern. Er textet ihm, wenn sie getrennt sind, und singt für ihn, wenn sie zusammen sind. Blaine geht mit Kurt ins Theater, zur Einkaufs-Mall, in diesen urigen Antikladen, den Kurt so liebt, und den all seine anderen Freunde gruselig finden, aber Blaine ist der Meinung, es ist die mit Abstand beste Fundgrube für allen möglichen Krimskrams, die er je gesehen hat. Sie können stundenlang miteinander lachen, reden und Zeit verbringen.

Blaine ist alles, was Kurt sich je hätte wünschen können.

Nun ja, Blaine ist _fast_ alles. Er ist attraktiv, aufmerksam, charmant, süß, und schwul….und er hat überhaupt kein romantisches Interesse an Kurt. Ganz gleich, wie oft sie sich auf einen Kaffee treffen, oder wie viele romantische Duette sie singen, während der Mistelzweig praktisch über ihren Köpfen hängt, obwohl Blaine von einem zottelhaarigen GAP-Angestellten einen Korb bekommt und sich über seine sexuelle Orientierung endgültig klar wird, indem er Rachel küsst – Blaine ist _nicht_ an Kurt interessiert.

(Wieso fahren die Jungs, die Kurt mag, immer auf Rachel ab. Sie sind sich beide so ähnlich, da sollte er doch erwarten dürfen, wenigstens eine _kleine_ Chance bei demselben Jungen zu haben, aber selbst der offiziell total schwule Blaine verknallt sich in sie und nicht in Kurt.)

Dann wiederum hat Blaine peinliche Vergleiche angestellt, mit dem, was Kurt dachte, sei sein verführerischster Gesichtsausdruck. Blaine hatte ihm freundlich, aber oberlehrerhaft klar gemacht, wie er darüber denkt.

Wenn Leute, die Kurt nicht ausstehen kann, ihm sagen, wie unattraktiv er ist, dann ist das schlimm genug; es von dem Jungen zu hören, in den er verliebt ist, ist katastrophal. Wenigstens ist Blaine ehrlich und nicht gemein. Er versucht zu helfen.

Eines Abends betrachtet Kurt sich im Spiegel und listet schlecht gelaunt all seine Makel auf. Er hat immer noch nicht all seinen Babyspeck verloren. Er ist nicht so groß gewachsen, wie er es gerne wäre. Trotz aller Mühe bricht die Akne immer wieder aus. Er wird immer blass und dünn sein, mit einer hohen Stimme. Die eine Augenbraue ist viel zu eigenwillig, und die Narbe an seinem Hals wird nie ganz verschwinden. Er wird immer eine scharfe Zunge haben und schnell verurteilen. Er wird sich nie ganz gehen lassen können, außer auf der Bühne. Er wird immer auffallen. Er wird immer anders sein als die anderen.

Er ist, wer er ist. Das kann er nicht ändern.

Kurts Handy klingelt. Er dreht dem Spiegel den Rücken zu und tippt lächelnd und mit einem Seufzer eine Antwort auf Blaines Gute-Nacht-SMS. Blaines freundliche Gute-Nacht-SMS.

Es macht keinen Unterschied, dass er Blaine Anderson gefunden hat; er wird immer Kurt Hummel sein

 

*

 

Auch nachdem Kurt Blaine kennengelernt hat, sind die Pornos kein bisschen besser. Kurt versucht noch einmal, sie sich anzuschauen, um nicht ganz so naiv zu bleiben (und vielleicht, _nur vielleicht_ , um sich zuhause in seinen eigenen vier Wänden abzulenken von den Gedanken, wie Blaines Lippen wohl schmecken, mit dem Kakaobutter-Lippenbalsam, den Kurt ihm als Teil seines Weihnachtsgeschenks gegeben hat – denn sie sind Freunde und Kurt sollte an so etwas überhaupt nicht denken), aber sie wirken immer noch erniedrigend und inhaltsleer. Wenn er sie ansieht wird ihm schlecht. Er hat Mitleid mit den 'Darstellern', die dafür bezahlt werden, diese schrecklichen Dinge mit ihrem Körper zu tun, mit Menschen, die ihnen nichts bedeuten. Er fragt sich, was sie wohl denken. Er fragt sich, was ihre Eltern wohl denken. Es ist nichts, womit sie in den Weihnachtsgrüßen für die Familie angeben können.

Die Broschüren, die ihm sein Vater gegeben hat, sind nicht viel besser. Sie sind nicht provokativ, sonder sachlich nüchtern, aber es geht nur um Körperöffnungen, peinliche Stellungen, Krankheiten und verschiedene Arten von Gleitmittel. Abgesehen von dem peinlichen, aber auch irgendwie richtig fürsorglichen Vortrag seines Vaters, geht es überhaupt gar nicht um Gefühle.

Nichts könnte weniger mit Liebe zu tun haben.

 

*

 

Während er zusieht, wie sein Freund sich Tag für Tag _nicht_ in ihn verliebt, fragt Kurt sich manchmal, ob er vielleicht einfach nicht der Typ ist, in den sich irgendwer irgendwann verlieben kann. Jemand wird ihm ins Auge fallen, sein Interesse wird geweckt und sein Herz zu flattern beginnen, aber es wird niemals erwidert werden.

Er fragt sich, ob er sich nicht langsam an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen sollte.

 

*

 

Kurt malt sich aus, dass alles einfacher wäre, wenn er einen richtigen festen Freund hätte.

Das ist es nicht.

Zum einen ist er so schockiert, als Blaine ihm seine Gefühle offenbart, dass er die Worte kaum hören kann, so sehr summt es in seinen Ohren von der überwältigenden Hoffnung, die diese Worte in ihm auslösen. Es fällt ihm deshalb wirklich schwer, die Worte und innigen Küsse später, als er alleine mit sich ist, in seiner Vorstellung zu wiederholen.

(Er schafft es dann aber doch. Blaines Mund ist warm, weich und begierig, und dass seine Lippen ein wenig rau sind, als sie über Kurts Lippen gleiten, sendet ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er auch leider nicht die Gelegenheit hat, das Lippenbalsam zu schmecken. Das glückliche Leuchten in Blaines Augen, die zarte Berührung seiner Finger an Kurts Gesicht, die Art, wie er wortlos fragt, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnt … es ist überhaupt kein Vergleich zu Brittany oder Karofsky. Was er mit diesen beiden hatte, hat die Bezeichnung 'Kuss' überhaupt nicht verdient. Das wird ihm klar nach dieser Erfahrung mit Blaine.

Dieser Kuss mit Blaine ist der beste erste Kuss, den Kurt sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ausmalen können.)

Es ist auch deshalb nicht einfacher, weil Kurt so unsicher ist, wie er reagieren soll. Es stellt sich heraus, dass, mit Blaine zu _gehen_ , sich größtenteils nicht davon unterscheidet, sein bester Freund zu sein – was eine Bestätigung ist für Kurt, der immer schon davon überzeugt war, dass sie perfekt füreinander waren – aber die Gelegenheiten, wenn sie gerade _nicht_ über Austins Benachteiligung in der ersten 'Project-Runway-Staffel' reden, oder im Lima Bean oder der Bibliothek zusammen lernen, diese Zeiten, in denen sie beide allein miteinander sind und den Mund nicht voneinander lösen können, sind ein ganzes Universum neuer Erfahrungen.

Kurt hat _keine_ Ahnung, was er machen soll. Er schafft es kaum, zu entscheiden, wohin er mit seinen Händen soll (Gesicht ist gefahrlos, Schultern wunderbar, sie in Blaines Haar zu versenken, belohnt Kurt mit einem Stöhnen, das ihm direkt in die Lenden fährt, und er weiß nicht, ob das gut ist oder schlecht), ganz zu schweigen davon, was nach dem Küssen kommt. Ihre Körper wissen es anscheinend ganz von alleine, und als Blaine so gut wie auf ihm drauf liegt und ihn in die ledernen Polster des Sofas presst, fühlt er sich, als könne er bis zum Himmel fliegen, zumindest solange, bis Blaine plötzlich zurückweicht, mit hochrotem Kopf und einer Entschuldigung auf den Lippen und seine Krawatte zurecht rückt.

Kurt ist unsicher, ob er sich schuldig fühlen soll, weil er ihn nicht schon eher weggeschoben hat, oder ob er ihn einfach wieder an sich ziehen soll. Er weiß nicht, was Blaine will.

Was er sicher weiß, ist, dass Blaine die Richtung vorgibt, er kennt sich aus und sollte Kurts Vorbild sein. Kurt _will_ etwas, aber er weiß nicht genau was, oder ob es okay ist. Blaine muss es wissen. Kurt hat sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, in welche Richtung sein (Liebes-)Leben sich entwickeln soll. Jetzt mit Blaine beunruhigt ihn das. Er möchte es richtig machen, vor allem, weil ihn seine romantischen Instinkte bisher eher fehlgeleitet haben. Immerhin haben sie ihn dazu gebracht, seinen zukünftigen Stiefbruder zu stalken, und ein Gesicht zu machen, als habe er Blähungen.

Blaine ist Kurts charismatischer, selbstbewusster und zumindest geringfügig erfahrenerer Freund (Kurt hat immerhin seine Broschüren), deshalb möchte Kurt seinem Vorbild folgen und ihm zumindest auf halbem Weg entgegen kommen. Aber nicht weiter. Blaine soll ihn umwerben, verzaubern und das Tempo vorgeben, wie ein Gentleman.

Kurt ist nicht gut darin jemandem zu folgen, aber er weiß, was von ihm erwartet wird.

 

*

 

Was Verabredungen angeht _ist_ Kurt perfekt vorbereitet. Besondere Ausflüge, ausgefallene Outfits, schmeichelnde Komplimente, Händchen halten im Schutz der Dunkelheit eines Kinos, am Ende des Abends nach Hause gebracht werden bis auf die vordere Veranda seines Hauses – wenn er dann nach oben in sein Zimmer schwebt fühlt er sich wie Audrey Hepburn, Meg Ryan und Julia Roberts zusammen in all den Liebesfilmen mit Happy End.

Mit der Ausnahme, dass er keine Frau ist, und Blaine möchte auch gar nicht, dass er eine ist, und das ist das Beste daran.

 

*

 

Nicht in einer Million Jahren hätte Kurt Blaine gebeten, für ihn zu singen, als er zurück an die McKinley geht. Es wäre ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Das einzige, woran er denkt, als er diese Stufen nach unten springt ist, dass er wieder bei seinen Freunden ist.

Als er durch die vertrauten Flure seiner neuen/alten Schule geht, freut er sich unbändig darüber, wieder dort zu sein, wo er hingehört. Aber ein Teil dieser Freude rührt von dem, für alle Mitschüler sichtbaren, unbestreitbaren Beweis, dass es, trotz allem, was sie immer zu ihm gesagt haben, eben doch jemanden gibt, den es _nach ihm_ verlangt.

 

*

 

Das Problem mit Blaines Uniform – abgesehen davon, dass sie hier und da einen kleinen Abnäher nötig hätte, um sie auf seine perfekte Figur maßzuschneidern – ist, ganz gleich wie gut Blaine auch darin aussieht, sie ist irgendwie immer im Weg. Wenn Kurt seine Hand in Blaines Ellenbeuge einhängt, kann er durch den dicken Stoff weder Blaines Körperwärme spüren, noch seine muskulösen Arme. Das Hemd, obgleich immer ordentlich gebügelt, ist an den Ärmeln und am Hals zugeknöpft, und dann ist da auch noch diese Krawatte. Sie steht ihm gut; für eine Uniform mit kontrastfarbener Paspel sieht sie wirklich überraschend gut aus, und sie ist _so was von im Weg._

Kurt liebt den Lagen-Look und Accessoires, aber er hat auch gerne die Wahl. Wenn sie eine halbe Stunde alleine für sich haben und auf der Couch rummachen, anstatt das Abendessen vorzubereiten, dann kann er anstatt einer strukturierten Militärjacke einen dünnen Cardigan tragen. Anstatt einer Fliege, kann er ein Shirt mit U-Boot Ausschnitt wählen. Nicht, dass er es tut – aber er könnte.

Blaine dagegen kommt immer direkt von der Schule mit ordentlich sitzender Krawatte und zugeknöpftem Blazer.

Kurt liebt den Blazer, das tut er wirklich. Aber wenn er seine Hände darunter auf Blaines Rücken hat und sie gerne ein ganz kleines Stück höher schieben möchte, um die Bewegung der Muskeln auf seinen Schulterblättern zu spüren, und der Stoff genau über dieser Stelle so straff gespannt ist, weil Blaine seine Arme um _ihn_ geschlungen hat, nun ja ….. Küssen ist eine gute Alternative, aber nicht für lange.

Kurt entfährt ein frustriertes Stöhnen, und er lässt die Hände hinab und nach vorne gleiten und ergreift Blaines Revers. „Im Ernst Blaine, kannst du den vielleicht mal ablegen?“, fragt er ohne nachzudenken und zweifelt umgehend, ob das jetzt nicht zu dreist war, ob er eine Grenze überschritten hat, ob das zu früh ist, weil sie doch noch gar nicht lange miteinander gehen und Blaine so behutsam mit ihm ist und –

Blaines sieht in begeistert an und nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er den Atem anhält, entledigt er sich des Blazers, als stünde der in Flammen. Aber als er sich Kurt wieder zuwenden will, stoppt der ihn mit einer Hand gegen die Brust. Blaine erstarrt sofort und wartet und Kurt genießt dieses neue Gefühl, das ihn erfüllt.

Es ist Macht. Selbstsicherheit. Er kennt diese Gefühle, aber er hatte sie nie gegenüber anderen Menschen.

Blaines Gesicht spiegelt Begierde und Verwirrung zugleich und seine Hand zuckt, wo sie auf seinem eigenen Bein liegt. Er ist nicht verärgert. Er weist Kurt nicht zurück. Im Gegenteil. Er drängt nicht, aber er _will_ das hier auch _._ Es gefällt ihm.

Ein Schauer läuft Kurt über den Rücken, er kneift die Augen zusammen und sagt: „Die Krawatte auch.“

„Okay.“ Blaine grinst übers ganze Gesicht, als er die Krawatte löst und Kurt streckt seine Hände aus, die kein bisschen zittern – er lässt es einfach nicht zu – und knöpft Blaines Hemdkragen auf.

„Das ist besser“, sagt Kurt und er spürt, wie Blaine erschauert als seine Fingerspitzen dessen Kehle berühren. Und dann ist da wieder Blaines Mund auf seinem, noch heißer als zuvor.

 

 

*

 

Wieder zurück auf der McKinley zu sein, fühlt sich zu einem Großteil so an, als wäre Kurt nie weg gewesen. Er muss immer noch mit Rachel um seine Solos kämpfen, den Kopf schütteln über die Vorstellung, Football-Trikots irgendwo außerhalb des Spielfelds als geeignete Kleidung zu akzeptieren, und resigniert feststellen, dass es in der McKinley Cafeteria immer noch viel zu selten frisches Gemüse gibt. Beim Mittagessen sitzt er zwischen Tina und Mercedes, wird von Mr Schuester ausgewählt, um Finn die aktuelle Choreografie beizubringen (ein fragwürdiges Vergnügen) und bekommt Bestnoten in Französisch.

Das einzige, was anders ist, abgesehen von den süßen Texten, die Blaine den ganzen Tag über schickt, ist, dass er nicht einen einzigen Slushie abbekommt, in kein Schließfach gerempelt und nicht verspottet wird, nicht _einmal_.

Natürlich gibt es beleidigende Kommentare, aber sie kommen von den Menschen, die eigentlich seine Freunde sind, also zählen sie nicht wirklich.

„Muss hart gewesen sein, wieder hierher zurück zu kommen, nach deinem Aufenthalt an der ' _steifen_ HighSchool', sagt Puck und setzt sich neben Kurt, als seien sie beste Freunde.

„Entschuldige?“ sagt Kurt in seinem kühlsten, uninteressiertesten Tonfall.

„Du weißt schon, diese Schule, zu der du gegangen bist. Muss richtig klasse für dich gewesen sein, oder? All diese verzweifelten Jungs, und keine Mädchen in Sicht. Wahrscheinlich hattest du die Auswahl.“

Kurt verdreht den Blick zur Zimmerdecke. „Machst du Witze?“ murmelt er vor sich hin und sucht in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy.

„Und? Gab es da Orgien?“ fragt Puck, stützt sich mit dem Arm auf der Stuhllehne ab und sieht ihn interessiert an. „Die muss es gegeben haben. Ich habe gehört, dass es im Jugendknast manchmal passiert, aber ich hab keine erlebt.“

„Wieso? Hast du Interesse an schwulen Orgien?“ fragt Kurt spitz.

Puck zuckt die Schultern: „Ich steh nicht auf Kerle. Ich bin einfach neugierig.“

„Es gab keine Orgien.“

„Das ist Scheiße“, sagt Puck mitfühlend. „Immerhin hat es dir einen Freund eingebracht, also alles Paletti, oder?“

„Puck….“

„Was? Er scheint nett zu sein. Du weißt schon, für einen kleinen Kerl mit komischen Haaren.“

Kurt sieht ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Blaine hat sehr schönes Haar, anders als diese Ratte, die auf Pucks Kopf lebt. „Das sagt der Richtige.“

„Egal. Ich sage ja nur, er scheint nett zu sein. Wenn es Orgien gegeben hätte, dann hätte er dich mit Sicherheit abgeschleppt.“

„Puck – “ Kurt zählt leise bis fünf: „Blaine ist ein Gentleman.“

„Oh.“ Puck mustert ihn von oben bis unten: „Ein Gentleman also?“

„Ja.“

„Ich nehme an, das beantwortet dann meine Frage, wer die Dame in der Beziehung ist.“

Die Bemerkung trifft Kurt tief. Sie tut weh, bohrt sich in seine Eingeweide, und dabei war es nur Puck. Kurt weiß, wie er mit ihm umgehen muss. Ausweichen, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. „Als wüssten wir nicht, wer bei dir und Lauren die Hosen anhat“, antwortet er überheblich.

„Heh, ich habe nie gesagt, dass das was _Schlechtes_ ist“, sagt Puck mit einem Grinsen und dreht sich um, um Finn stattdessen auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Auch ein paar der anderen Glee-Jungs machen komische Bemerkungen (Artie scheint am ersten Tag zu denken, dass die Tatsache, das Kurt einen Freund hat, verlangt, dass Kurt ihm jedes Mal ein HighFive gibt, wenn Blaine erwähnt wird, Sam fragt ihn ernsthaft, wie er mit der Trennung klar kommt – eine Woche nach dem Schulwechsel), aber sie scheinen ein wirkliches Interesse zu haben. Kurts Freundinnen sind überaus neugierig, fast schon penetrant und wollen alle Details ihrer Beziehung wissen.

Der Rest der McKinley sagt überhaupt nichts. Kurt geht die Flure entlang und niemand ruft ihm Schimpfnamen hinterher oder schlägt ihm einen Schulrucksack ins Kreuz, er erntet höchstens ein paar neugierige Blicke, und die könnten auch daher rühren, dass er seine Garderobe in den Monaten, in denen er weg war, mit ein paar außergewöhnlichen, neuen Accessoires ausgestattet hat.

Er weiß, dass sie ihn immer noch nicht verstehen, aber sie verlieren kein Wort darüber.

Vielleicht haben Santana und Karofsky wirklich was Gutes getan, denkt Kurt mit entspannter Freude, als er nach dem Sportunterricht sein Gesicht eincremt und nicht eine einzige blöde Bemerkung über alternative Gesichtsbehandlungen fällt.

 

*

 

„Heh Kurt“, sagt sein Vater am Vorabend des Abschlussballs zu ihm, als Kurt am Küchentisch sitzt und seiner Jacke den letzten Schliff verpasst, lose Fäden abknipst und alle Knöpfe und Pailletten überprüft. Es ist genauso geworden wie er es sich vorgestellt hat, _großartig._

Kurt weiß, dass Blaine Bedenken hat, dass sie beim Tanz die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen werden und er kann ihn verstehen, aber Kurt weiß auch, dass er so oder so auffallen wird, dann kann er also auch ebenso gut tragen, was ihm gefällt. Auch wenn es an der McKinley zur Zeit relativ ruhig ist, weiß er, dass er sich nicht verstecken kann.

Aber, wenn er sich schon nicht verstecken kann, kann er sich zumindest klug verhalten, was bedeutet, dass er zwar einen Kilt trägt, aber Blaine nicht zum Tanzen drängen oder seine Hand halten wird, oder irgendeine der anderen Sachen, die er gerne machen würde. Denn da ist immer eine Zielscheibe auf seinen Rücken gemalt, und er muss Blaine nicht auch noch eine verpassen.

„Sieht gut aus“, sagt sein Vater und kommt zu ihm her: „Ich wette das wird auf den Fotos richtig schön glitzern.“

„Aber nicht _zu_ viel“, antwortet Kurt mit einem Nicken: „Es gibt eine feinen Unterschied zwischen topp modern und 'nur für Las Vegas geeignet'.“l

„Richtig.“ Burt rückt seine Kappe zurecht und lehnt sich an den Küchenschrank: „Wir müssen reden, Kurt.“

Kurt blickt auf. Das ist die ernste Stimme seines Vaters, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas falsch gemacht zu haben. „Geht es um mein Outfit?“ fragt er und strafft den Rücken. „Blaine ist jetzt nämlich damit einverstanden und ich werde _nicht_ irgendeinen Leih-Smoking anziehen, der – “

„Darum geht es nicht.“

„Okay.“ Kurt legt die Schere zur Seite und schaut ihn an; sein Dad druckst rum und holt tief Luft. Es muss etwas sehr Wichtiges sein. Er hofft, dass mit Carole und seinem Vater alles in Ordnung ist.

„Dann ist also morgen der Abschlussball.“

„Ja“, sagt Kurt langsam.

Sein Dad nimmt erneut einen tiefen Atemzug. „Sie mal, du bist ein guter Junge. Pfiffig. Blaine auch. Aber es ist der Abschlussball. Ich weiß, dass du diese Broschüren noch hast und, und du weißt, dass du, meiner Meinung nach, noch zu jung bist, aber ich kann mich auch noch daran erinnern, wie es war, ein Teenager zu sein, deshalb …. “

Kurt merkt, wie er feuerrot wird und er reißt die Augen auf. „Oh nein“, sagt er leise und wünscht sich, der Boden würde ihn verschlingen.

"Ich sage nicht, dass mir die Vorstellung gefällt, aber, wenn ihr …. du weißt schon, da sind ein paar Sachen in einem Schuhkarton im Wäscheschrank. Ich werde nicht nachprüfen, was drin ist, ob etwas fehlt, oder — ich weiß, wie wichtig dir deine Privatsphäre ist, aber ich will, dass ihr euch schützt.“

„Oh mein _Gott_ , Dad“, sagt Kurt, unsäglich beschämt bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Vater Kondome (und andere Sachen?) im Schrank hinterlegt hat, damit er sie benutzt. Ein Teil von ihm ist tief berührt, aber größtenteils ist er beschämt. „Nein. Nein. So lange sind wir noch gar nicht zusammen.“

„Ich weiß und ich wäre froh, wenn ihr es ganz langsam angehen würdet, aber es ist der Abschlussball. Es ist ein …. es ist eine Art Initiationsritus für viele Kids und ich will einfach nicht, dass ihr euch mitreißen lasst und den Kopf verliert.“

„Oh mein Gott“, sagt Kurt erneut. „Wirklich? Sehe ich aus, als würde ich den Kopf verlieren wegen ein paar kitschiger Dekorationen und ungenießbarer Hors d'oeuvres?“

Sein Vater sieht ihn scharf an: „Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir dieser Abschlussball ist, Kurt“, sagt er ernst. „Dekorationen hin oder her. Das ist es, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Und ich bin froh, dass du es jetzt erleben darfst. Es ist okay, wenn dir dieser Abend magisch vorkommt. Es ist toll, wenn es so ist. So sollte es sein. Aber du sollst trotzdem einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, wenn der Zauber des Abends dich dazu verleitet, nachzudenken über ….. _zauberhafte Dinge_.“

 Kurt kämpft gegen das Bedürfnis an, sich die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen. „Blaine und ich sind _nicht —_ Nein _._ Danke, ich weiß deine Sorgen zu schätzen, aber nein.“

„Heh, das ist sogar noch besser“, sagt sein Vater mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ausgezeichnet“, sagt Kurt pikiert und wendet sich wieder seiner Jacke zu.

„In Ordnung. Aber das Zeug bleibt im Wäscheschrank. Ganz unten bei den Kissenbezügen.“

„Oh mein Gott“, sagt Kurt ein weiteres Mal, aber er weiß, dass sein Vater das 'Danke schön' heraus hört.

Obwohl es lächerlich ist; er und Blaine sind noch lange nicht bereit für so etwas und sie werden nicht ihren Hormonen und einem Klischee nachgeben, so wie ihre Mitschüler. Sie sind etwas Besseres. Und sie würden so einen großen Schritt niemals wagen, ohne vorher darüber zu reden und es zu planen. Womöglich Jahre im Voraus.

Dennoch, als Kurt am Abend des Abschlussballs die Treppe herunterkommt und Blaine im Hausflur stehen sieht, gutaussehend wie ein Filmstar in seinem Smoking, da schlägt sein Magen einen Salto. Blaine wartet auf _ihn,_ im wahren Leben. Kurt hat sich vielleicht immer gewünscht mit einem Jungen zum Abschlussball gehen zu können, aber plötzlich versteht er, wie die Verwandlung, die damit einhergeht, geliehene Smokings und die Spielfeldlinien auf dem Hallenfußboden in das glitzernde Licht der Romantik taucht.

Blaine ist ein wahr gewordener Traum.

Kurt begehrt nichts von all dem, was er über Sex weiß, aber als er auf seinen Freund zugeht, dessen Augen ihn bewundernd anstrahlen, bekommt er eine Ahnung davon, wie sehr er _Blaine_ begehren könnte. Ihn zu berühren, zu halten, sich ganz in diesem wundervollen, großartigen Jungen zu verlieren, der da auf ihn wartet.

Wow, denkt er, mit einer Mischung aus Bestürzung und schwindelerregender Zuneigung, mit Blaine könnte er so viel mehr wollen.

 

*

 

Nur wenige Stunden später fällt es Kurt wie Schuppen von den Augen. Nicht wegen Blaine, der nach der Verkündung der Abschlussballkönigin im Schulflur unerschütterlich ist und unglaublich lieb auf der Tanzfläche, sondern wegen all der Anderen.

Menschen ändern sich nicht einfach. Er müsste es eigentlich wissen, denn _er_ ändert sich schließlich auch nicht, aber er war so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass er auch darin anders wäre. Hoffnung kann so verführerisch sein.

Er betrachtet sich in seinem Ankleidespiegel, bevor er sein Abschlussball-Outfit auszieht und fragt sich, was seine Mitschüler sehen, das er nicht sieht. Ja, er trägt einen Kilt, aber das ist ein Kleidungsstück für Männer. Selbst wenn er das ein oder andere Teil aus einer Damenkollektion trug, war er darunter immer ganz klar männlich gewesen. Er hat niemals versucht ein Mädchen zu sein. Er _ist_ kein Mädchen.

Kurts Augen sehen Männerschultern, einen maskulinen Brustkorb, den leichten Schatten von Barthaar auf einem männlich markanten Kinn. Er hat die Frisur eines Mannes und seine sehnige Kraft. Er hat einen männlichen Adamsapfel, die Hüften eines Mannes und die ganz und gar nicht zierlichen Füße eines Mannes.

Seine Stimme, sein Stil und sein Herz machen Kurt nicht weiblich. Sie machen ihn nicht zu einer Königin, welchen Sinn man diesem Wort auch immer geben mag.

Aber wenn seine Umgebung ihn ansieht, wird ihm klar – _erinnert_ er sich – dann sieht sie anscheinend etwas anderes.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Staffel 2, Folge 21-22 und Sommerferien

 

Blaine macht diesen Ton, tief in seiner Kehle, wenn er und Kurt sich eine Weile geküsst haben; seine Hände sind immer sanft und respektvoll, aber sein Mund wird immer gieriger und er gibt dieses raue Stöhnen von sich, das Kurt den Kopf verdreht. Er weiß nicht, ob Blaine sich bewusst ist, dass er diese Laute macht, aber Kurt bemerkt es jedes Mal. Er liebt es. Er will es. Er versucht, es zu provozieren, vergräbt seine Hände in Blaines Haar und küsst ihn immer leidenschaftlicher, bis Blaine wimmert und sich an ihn klammert und wieder und wieder aufstöhnt.

Kurts Herz rast, und nicht nur, weil sein Freund so super super heiß ist.

Blaine will begehrt werden. Er will von Kurt begehrt werden.

Die Realität dieser Tatsache brennt sich in Kurts Herz, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich küssen, bis er es nicht mehr anzweifeln kann.

 

*

 

Kurt beobachtet, wie Finn, Rachel und Quinn mit gebrochenen Herzen umeinander herum tanzen und fragt sich, wie ihre Beziehung so kompliziert sein kann, wenn seine Beziehung mit Blaine für Kurt so einfach ist wie Atmen. Es fühlt sich einfach richtig an. Aber andererseits hat Blaine Kurts Fehler schon alle gekannt, bevor sie sich überhaupt zum ersten Mal geküsst haben (und umgekehrt), und so viele von Kurts Altersgenossen scheinen all die Zeit mit ihren jeweiligen Partnern damit zu verbringen, stattdessen ihre Fehler zu verbergen.

Es ist so viel besser, ehrlich miteinander zu sein.

 

*

 

Kurts Reise nach New York verändert sein Leben auf magische Weise. Er kann seine Zukunft hier so klar erkennen, wie die Kleidung, die er tragen wird, wenn er in dem rosigen Schein von Theater, Mode und Ruhm durch diese Straßen gehen wird. Hier wird er akzeptiert werden. Hier wird er bewundert werden. Das ist alles, was er will.

Aber obwohl die Wunder von New York immer noch durch seinen Kopf spuken – an dem Tag, nachdem er von dort zurück gekommen ist – ist alles, was er sehen kann, wenn er seine Augen schließt, Blaine, wie er da gegenüber von ihm am Tisch sitzt und ihm sagt, dass er ihn liebt.

Es macht nichts, dass sie die Nationals verloren haben. Es macht nichts, dass er noch ein weiteres Jahr in diesem Kaff in Ohio ausharren muss, bevor er in die Stadt seiner Träume aufbrechen kann.

Kurt ist schon seit Ewigkeiten in Blaine verliebt, aber Blaine liebt ihn auch. Blaine liebt ihn so wie er ist, genau hier und genau jetzt.

Kurt brennt immer noch darauf, dorthin zu kommen, aber es ist ihm klar geworden, dass er New York nicht mehr ganz so dringend  _braucht_ wie vorher.

 

 

*

 

Das erste Mal, dass Kurt Blaine fast völlig unbekleidet sieht, ist bei einer Pool-Party bei Brittany zu Hause – der ersten New Directions Party des Sommers. Kurt ist es gewohnt die Anatomie seiner männlichen Freunde (größtenteils) auszublenden; natürlich entgeht ihm nicht, wie gut gebaut Sam oder Puck sind, aber er weiß, dass sein verweilender Blick nicht erwünscht ist. Also sieht er nicht hin. Außerdem kennt er inzwischen viel zu viele ihrer Fehler, um sie noch attraktiv zu finden. Sie sind wie seine weiblichen Freunde; sie sehen gut aus – objektiv gesehen – aber eher wie Geschwister, und nicht Objekte der Begierde.

Kurt blendet also all die leicht bekleideten männlichen Körper aus reiner Gewohnheit aus, als Blaine von der anderen Seite des Pools seinen Namen ruft. Kurt, der gerade Mercedes hilft, das Finger-Food unter der Pergola anzurichten, dreht sich um und sieht sich einem schlanken, durchtrainierten, wundervollen, goldbraunen Körper mit dem lächelnden Gesicht seines Freundes gegenüber, der sich hoch in die Luft wirft und eine Arschbombe ins Wasser macht.

Kurt vergisst zu atmen. Blaine ist perfekt. Natürlich hatte Kurt schon oft seine Hände unter Blaines Hemd oder er hat es auf Blaines Brust nach oben geschoben, um einen Blick auf die Haut darunter werfen zu können, aber ihn so entblößt zu sehen von Kopf bis Fuß, nur mit einer hellroten Badehose bekleidet, ist ein Schock. Es ist, als würde Kurt anstelle seines Freundes auf den Grund des Pools sinken. Er nimmt alles nur noch dumpf und verschwommen war und er bekommt keine Luft mehr.

„Kurt?“, Blaine schwimmt zu seiner Seite des Pools, seine Arme tauchen mit langen geschmeidigen Bewegungen ins Wasser. Er stützt sich mit den Ellbogen am Beckenrand auf und das Wasser tropft aus seinen dunklen Locken auf seinen wunderschönen, wohl geformten Körper: „Hey, ist alles okay?“

Kurt ist noch nicht einmal in der Lage zu nicken.

Blaine stützt sich noch etwas höher auf und Kurt geht einen winzigen Schritt zurück: „Was ist los? Hab' ich dich nass gespritzt? Das tut mir leid.“

„Nein, hast du nicht“, Kurt weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er ist daran gewöhnt, nicht hinzusehen, aber Blaine anzusehen ist ihm gestattet. Er sollte sogar hinsehen wollen. Er _will_ es auch. Er will noch eine ganze Menge mehr, als nur hinzusehen. Aber sie sind auf einer Party mit Kurts Freunden und es ist mitten am Nachmittag. Soll er wirklich den ganzen Tag dem Jungen, den er liebt, blöde hinterher starren vor all diesen Augenzeugen?

Als erneut Wassertropfen über Blaines Brust rinnen, ist Kurt froh, dass er eine Sonnenbrille trägt und niemand sieht, wie er ihnen mit den Augen folgt. Er ist froh, dass er weite Khaki-Shorts und ein gestreiftes Hemd trägt, anstelle von Badeklamotten und nicht nur, weil sein eigener Körper nicht mit Blaines zu vergleichen ist, sondern weil so auch jegliche Reaktionen seines Körpers auf Blaines Anblick verborgen bleiben.

Kurt gibt vor, der Hitze entkommen zu wollen, zieht sich ins Haus zurück für ein Glas Limonade und verbringt den Rest des Nachmittags auf einem der Liegestühle im Schatten. Er unterhält sich eine Weile mit Tina, wird von Brittany in ein ernstes Gespräch über Lord Tubbingtons Cholesterinwerte verwickelt und übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Musik, die vom Laptop abgespielt wird, nachdem Puck zum achten Mal 'Def Leppard Radio' eingestellt hat.

Aber die ganze Zeit über behält er seine Sonnenbrille auf und seine Aufmerksamkeit ist mindestens halbwegs auf den Pool gerichtet, wo Blaine schwimmt, taucht, Ball spielt, Ringe wirft und andere Pool-Spiele spielt mit jedem, der gerade zusammen mit ihm im Wasser ist. (Blaine und Santana gewinnen das Hahnenkampf-Turnier, obwohl Blaine am tiefen Ende das Pools fast ertrinkt, als sie gegen den viel größeren Finn und Rachel antreten müssen; zum Glück bringt Santana Rachel schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht und Blaine hat den Kopf rechtzeitig wieder über Wasser, um Luft zu holen.)

Kurt sieht seinem Freund dabei zu, wie er mit Wasser spritzt und herum springt und er gewöhnt sich langsam daran, wie Blaine aussieht, wenn er keine Kleidung trägt. Er hat Blaines Arme in kurzen Ärmeln gesehen und seine Beine in Shorts, seine nur halb verhüllte Brust unter oder über sich auf dem Sofa, aber diese nackten Tatsachen alle auf einmal vor sich ausgebreitet zu sehen, überwältigt ihn ein wenig und er braucht etwas Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Blaines Körper ist direkt vor ihm. Genau so sieht er aus. Es ist fast zu viel.

Als sein Herz endlich aufhört, vor lauter Nervosität zu rasen und wieder zu seiner normalen Position in Kurts Brustkorb zurückfindet, fängt Kurt an, sich zu wünschen, dass sie nicht so viele Zuschauer hätten.

Später am Nachmittag steht Kurt in der Küche, um sich was zu trinken zu holen und sich eine kleine Pause zu gönnen von der brennenden Sonne – zu häufiges Blinzeln verursacht vorzeitige Krähenfüße; er wird heute Abend extra Augencreme auftragen müssen – als Blaine hereinkommt, mit nackten Füßen, nassen Locken und einem dünnen grauen Dalton T-Shirt über seiner Badehose. Er lächelt Kurt an und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist so locker und entspannt, wie der ganze Rest von ihm.

Als er näher kommt, kann Kurt sehen, dass sein Nasenrücken leicht gerötet ist von zu viel Sonne. Er sollte ihm Sonnencreme anbieten und vielleicht einen gut gemeinten aber ehrlichen Vortrag über UV-Schäden halten, aber stattdessen gräbt er seine Finger in Blaines T-Shirt, zieht ihn an sich und küsst ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Blaine  gibt einen überraschten Ton von sich , aber er legt sofort seine Hände auf Kurts Hüften und leistet keinen Widerstand, als Kurt ihn den halben Meter nach hinten schiebt, bis er an den Küchenschrank anstößt. Er sollte sanft vorgehen, so wie Blaine es auch immer tut, aber er kann nicht. Blaine ist so  _wunderschön_ und er gehört Kurt. Er küsst ihn hart und fordernd, beachtet gar nicht, wie das Wasser, das immer noch von Blaines Armen tropft, sein Hemd durchnässt, macht sich keine Sorgen um das  C hlor, das die Farben ausbleichen könnte. Er nimmt nichts wahr außer dem warmen Körper an seinem, der Art wie Blaine ihn festhält und seinen Kuss ebenso  leidenschaftlich erwidert.

„Blaine“, keucht Kurt an Blaines Mundwinkel und seine Gedanken schwirren wild in seinem Kopf herum mit der Gewissheit, die er eigentlich schon längst hätte haben müssen – nämlich dass es unter all den Kleiderschichten ein 'wir' gibt.

Er ist noch nicht bereit, das eingehender zu erforschen – na ja, vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft Blaine öfter mal das Hemd ganz ausziehen – aber wenn er bedenkt, was hier alles auf ihn wartet, dann ist das doch ein guter Anreiz zumindest darüber nachzudenken.

 

*

 

Im Laufe des Sommers lernt Blaine, dass Kurt es mag, wenn er ihn ohne weitere Erklärungen – außer, wie er sich anziehen soll – für eine Verabredung abholt, um dann mit ihm unter den Sternen zu tanzen und hunderte sanfte Küsse über seine Finger und Handflächen zu verteilen.

Kurt lernt, dass Blaine es mag, wenn Kurt ein Duett für sie aussucht, das sie dann gemeinsam singen, wenn er etwas mit kurzen Ärmeln anhat – egal, was – und wenn er bei ihren Knutschereien auf ihm drauf liegt.

Kurt mag das alles auch sehr gern, besonders, als ihm klar wird, dass es Blaine noch glücklicher macht, wenn Kurt ihn rücklings aufs Bett drückt, ihn dort mit seinem Gewicht fixiert oder an den Handgelenken festhält und die Kontrolle über den Kuss übernimmt.

Blaine macht die  _besten_ Töne, wenn Kurt das macht.

Und, wenn er ehrlich ist, dann geht es ihm genauso.

 

*

 

Blaine hat diese Art, Kurts Namen zu sagen – eine leise hingehauchte Silbe, halb Seufzer und halb Bitte, aber voller Verwunderung und Ehrfurcht – die Kurt jedes böse Wort, das er jemals hat hören müssen, vergessen lässt, jede Beschimpfung, jeder Beleidigung, jedes einzelne Mal, das er verurteilt und für minderwertig befunden wurde. Für die Zeitspanne weniger Sekunden löscht Blaine das alles aus.

Das ist nicht der Grund, warum Kurt ihn liebt, aber er liebt es nichtsdestotrotz.

 

*

 

Der Sommer schenkt Kurt und Blaine sehr viel mehr Gelegenheiten, miteinander alleine zu sein. Nicht regelmäßig und auch nicht unbedingt über einen längeren Zeitraum am Stück, denn Blaine arbeitet zu ganz unterschiedlichen Zeiten und Kurt hat sein Musical und die Tage an denen er seinem Vater in der Werkstatt hilft, und selbst wenn Kurts Vater und Carole beide auf der Arbeit sind, dann ist da noch Finns unberechenbarer Terminkalender. Aber manchmal haben sie tatsächlich drei oder vier Stunden ganz für sich alleine. Gewöhnlich gehen sie aus und unternehmen etwas – die klimatisierte Kühle eines Kinos genießen, in der Mall nach Schnäppchen suchen, im Lima Bean Eiskaffee trinken und stundenlang quatschen, Erledigungen machen, über Notenblättern brüten, einen Kurztrip zu Blaines Lieblings-Eiscremestand in der Nähe der Dalton machen oder ganz gleich was auch immer, so lange sie nur zusammen sind – aber manchmal landen sie auch in einem verwaisten Zuhause und nutzen die Gelegenheit, endlich einmal mehr Zeit und Raum zur Verfügung zu haben als gewöhnlich, wenn sie am Ende eines Dates  nur  schnell und hektisch auf dem Rücksitz von Kurts Auto rummachen.

Dann können sie sich küssen, berühren und nah beieinander liegen bis Kurt trunken ist von Blaines überwältigender Nähe, sein Kopf sich dreht und seine Hände mehr als bereit sind, unter den Saum von Blaines Shorts zu gleiten, um seinen kräftigen Oberschenkel zu fühlen, oder unter seinen Hosenbund, um den Verlauf dieses wundervollen Muskels zu verfolgen, der dort verschwindet, wenn Blaines sein Hemd ausgezogen hat.

(Sein eigenes Hemd zieht er allerdings nur sehr zögerlich aus. Er kann zwar an Blaines leidenschaftlichen Blicken erkennen, dass er nicht mehr der schlaksige Junge von früher ist, aber mit seinem Freund kann er noch lange nicht mithalten. Er weiß, dass sein Körper schlank und muskulös ist. Dank des intensiven Tanztrainings weiß er ihn ganz neu zu bewegen und in den Monaten der gegenseitigen Erforschungen haben Blaines Hände und Mund seine Erstarrung aufgetaut und er hat ihn ganz neu entdeckt. Er ist nicht länger mehr nur eine Form, die seine Kleidung ausfüllt, er ist ein leidenschaftlicher, lebendiger, junger Mann und doch – wenn Blaines Hände über seinen Rücken streicheln, dann krampft sich ihm für einen Augenblick der Magen zusammen in dem Wissen, dass er sich nie mit Blaine wird vergleichen können.)

„Kurt“, stöhnt Blaine eines Nachmittags, leise und rau, als Kurt seine nackte Brust von oben bis unten mit Küssen bedeckt. Sie sind bei Blaine zuhause und sind schon eine geraume Zeit lang ineinander verschlungen. Und der Klang seines Namens ist so berauschend, dass Kurt immer weiter über Blaines Körper nach unten wandern möchte, ihn überall berühren, die Haut an seiner Taille schmecken, den Höcker seiner Hüfte mit der Nase streicheln, seine Hand über die Wölbung in Blaines Shorts legen, die er so angestrengt zu ignorieren versucht.

Er fragt sich, ob Blaine ihn wohl aufhalten würde.

Kurt hebt den Kopf und sieht Blaine an – dunkle Augen, den Mund halb geöffnet und so überaus erregt – und er weiß mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass er sich höchstens selbst stoppen kann. Blaine liebt es, er liebt ihn. Blaine wird ihm überallhin folgen, selbst wenn sie es nicht vorher geplant haben, selbst wenn keiner von ihnen beiden mehr klar denken kann, denn er wird Kurt alles geben wollen.

Was auch immer Kurt in diesem Moment will, Blaine wird es zulassen.

Kurt kniet sich hin. Er erzittert in einem Mix aus Machtgefühl und Panik, d en er gar nicht richtig nachvollziehen kann und als Blaine versucht, ihn wieder zu sich aufs Bett zu ziehen, hält er seine Hand fest. Er braucht ein wenig Abstand, nur für einen kurzen Moment. Er will das alles  _so sehr_ , dass sein Körper zittert vor Verlangen, er will nicht aufhören oder nachdenken müssen, aber es liegt in seinen Händen – und zwar  _alleine_ in seinen Händen.

„Ich brauche eine Minute“, sagt er, als Blaine zu ihm aufschaut und die Lust in seinem Blick mehr und mehr der Verwirrung weicht.

„Natürlich“, sagt Blaine und das ist die Kehrseite der Medaille, dass er Kurt so willig überall hin folgt, dass er Kurt aber nie zu irgendetwas drängt, was ihm unangenehm ist.

Kurt atmet ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, dann drückt er Blaines Hand: „Wir müssen reden“, sagt er sanft. „Ich muss reden. Können wir uns mit einem Eistee irgendwohin setzen? Vielleicht nicht gerade auf ein Bett?“

Blaine sieht besorgt aus, aber er willigt sofort ein, zieht sich sein Hemd über, schenkt für sie beide eiskalten Tee mit frischer Minze in Gläser und führt Kurt zu dem großen bequemen Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sie sitzen nebeneinander und nach ein paar Schlucken Tee nimmt Kurt Blaines Hand und lächelt ihn an. Blaine lächelt zurück.

„Ich bin noch nicht bereit für Sex“, sagt Kurt und spürt wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen steigt, wie in einem dieser Zeitrafferfilme. Blaine will etwas sagen, aber Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht drängst und ich will _dich_ nicht drängen, aber ich glaube – ich glaube wir müssen uns ein paar Grenzen setzen, denn wenn ich dich küsse, dann fällt es mit manchmal ziemlich schwer, mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich noch nicht bereit bin.“

Kurt muss lachen; jetzt da er und Blaine nicht mehr so eng umschlungen sind, kommt es ihm verrückt vor, dass diese Sorgen und Gedanken, die ihm augenblicklich den Magen umdrehen, wenn er an Sex auch nur denkt, so schnell wie weggeblasen sein können. Er ist noch nicht bereit sich so sehr zu offenbaren. Er ist noch nicht bereit dazu, diese Dinge zu tun. Er will _Blaine,_ aber er will so vieles noch nicht von dem, was Sex bedeutet. „Du lässt mich so manches komplett vergessen und ich will nicht der einzige sein, der versucht, sich zu erinnern. Ich möchte das mit dir gemeinsam machen.“ Jetzt versteht er, was sein Vater gemeint hatte, als er davon sprach 'vom Zauber des Abschlussballs gefangen zu sein und den Kopf zu verlieren'. Nur dass es kein Abschlussball ist, der ihn mit verführerischer Musik in den Feenhügel lockt und ihn bittet, all seine Sorgen hinter sich zu lassen; es ist Blaine, nicht weil er drängt, sondern weil er einfach nur so wunderbar perfekt er selbst ist.

„Wir _machen_ das gemeinsam und wenn du das willst, dann werden wir Grenzen setzen“, sagt Blaine ernsthaft und legt eine Hand auf ihre bereits ineinander verschränkten. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst. Das ist das letzte, was ich will, Kurt.“

„Ich weiß.“ Kurt schluckt, denn es ist die unausgesprochene Bestätigung, dass _er_ derjenige ist, der das Tempo vorgibt. Er ist es, der einen Gang zurück schaltet. Aber er hatte schließlich noch nie ein Problem damit, zu dem zu stehen, was _er_ will, und das wird sich hier und jetzt auch nicht ändern.

„Ich liebe dich“, erinnert Blaine ihn.

Kurt lächelt und ihm fällt ein Stein von der Brust. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagt er. Und das tut er auch, weil er weiß, dass Blaine ihm zuhört.

 

*

 

Es ist sehr viel leichter, sich in einer wunderbar verzweifelten Qual bis genau an die Grenze heranzutasten, wenn beide Parteien sich einig sind, wo Schluss ist.

Als Blaine langsam seine Hüften an Kurt reibt, während sie sich küssen und küssen und küssen, denkt Kurt berauscht, dass Grenzen die weltbeste Erfindung sind, denn er kann diesen herrlichen Moment des Vergnügens auskosten, ohne sich sorgen zu müssen, dass einer von ihnen aus Versehen zu weit geht. Er kann jede einzelne Sekunde davon genießen.

 

*

 

Kurt hat gelernt, dass es zwei Arten von Spiegeln gibt: einmal den in seinem Zimmer, der den präzisen Sitz seines Jacketts reflektiert, den Schwung seines Haares oder die figurnahe Silhouette seiner Jeans und dann die von Blaines Augen, die genau das gleiche (und alles andere an ihm) widerspiegeln aber gepaart mit Anerkennung, Liebe, Bewunderung und Begehren.

Kurt mag beide Arten.

 

*

 

Eines Nachts, als er seinen Vater und Finn in ihren Zimmern schnarchen hört und hofft, dass Carole sich gute Ohrstöpsel zugelegt hat, schleicht Kurt sich auf den Flur und kniet sich vor den Wäscheschrank, um die Schuhschachtel zu begutachten – um zu sehen, ob sie noch dort steht.

Sie ist da.

Kurt öffnet sie mit nervösen Fingern und findet darin sowohl Kondome und Gleitmittel (verschiedene Sorten von beidem), als auch weitere Broschüren mit ausführlichen Abbildungen und Warnhinweisen, und er schließt die Schachtel wieder, ohne etwas herauszunehmen und stellt sie an ihren Platz zurück. Er geht mit hochrotem Kopf in sein Zimmer zurück – und ihn erfüllt eine Woge der Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit für seinen Vater, der in die Drogerie gefahren ist und in die Klinik, all diese Sachen ausgesucht hat und jemandem ins Gesicht sehen musste, als er dafür bezahlt hat.

Kurt ist noch niemals vorher so dankbar dafür gewesen, zu wissen, wie man online einkauft, so dass er es eines Tages nicht genauso machen muss.

 

*

 

Am Ende des Sommers schmeißt Brittany erneut eine Pool-Party und obwohl Kurt den ganzen Nachmittag nicht ins Wasser geht, während die anderen 'rum spritzen und Partyspiele spielen, zieht er am Abend, als fast alle tropfnass aufs Trockene stolpern und sich was zu essen und zu trinken suchen, sein Hemd aus, lässt sich in den gemütlichsten und am stabilsten aussehenden Wasserliegestuhl gleiten und lässt sich zur anderen Seite des Pools treiben. Nach der klebrigen Hitze des Tages fühlt sich das Wasser wunderbar an und die trägen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne sind immer noch kräftig genug, dass er froh ist für seine Sonnenbrille und die Sonnencreme (die er alle zwei Stunden neu aufgetragen hat).

Er schließt die Augen und lässt den Kopf nach hinten auf das Kissen fallen, während die Party um ihn herum weiter ihren Lauf nimmt, nur aus der viel größeren Distanz seines neuen Sitzplatzes.

„Du siehst gut aus, Hummel“, ruft Santana lachend von ihrem Platz am Grill und Kurt lässt seine Augen geschlossen und winkt nur erhaben in die ungefähre Richtung ihrer Stimme. Es ist ein klein wenig beunruhigend hier im Kreis seiner Freunde nur ein Paar Burberry -Badeshorts zu tragen, aber er hat im Laufe der letzten Monate an Blaines stockendem Atem (wenn er Kurt sein Hemd auszieht) und aus der gierigen Berührung seiner Hände (im Anschluss daran) gelernt, dass zwar nicht jedem gefallen wird, was er sieht, wenn er ihn anschaut, aber dass er absolut nicht zu verstecken braucht, was normalerweise unter seiner Kleidung verborgen ist.

„Er sieht immer gut aus“, ist Blaines Antwort darauf und Kurt lächelt in sich hinein und er schwebt auf dem Wasser……

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Das Erste Mal (Staffel 3, Folge 1-14)

 

 

Die Gründe aus denen Kurt gerne zu Rachel nach Hause geht, sind immer noch die gleichen. Aber inzwischen ist das Beste daran, zu beobachten, wie Blaine Hiram und LeRoy nicht aus den Augen lässt. Natürlich ist Blaine freundlich und zuvorkommend, froh, wenn er in der Küche helfen darf, oder zur Begleitung am Klavier singen, aber da ist immer diese ehrfürchtige Bewunderung, die er kaum verbergen kann, wenn er sieht, wie die beiden als Paar zusammen leben.

Da ist ein Zittern in seiner Stimme, wann immer er von gleichgeschlechtlicher Ehe spricht, die inzwischen in New York Realität geworden ist.

Ja, denkt Kurt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Blaine wünscht sich das alles auch.

 

*

 

Blaine an der McKinley ist nicht viel anders als Blaine an der Dalton; er strahlt, wann immer er singt, wann immer er durch die Flure geht. Kurt ist immer noch auf der Suche nach seinem rechtmäßigen Platz, da ist Blaine schon beliebter, akzeptierter und angepasster, als es Kurt jemals sein wird.

Blaine bekommt mühelos Rollen und Solos innerhalb und außerhalb von Glee, für die Kurt mit Klauen und Zähnen kämpfen muss, um überhaupt dafür in Erwägung gezogen zu werden. Es gibt Zeiten, da stößt ihm diese Ungerechtigkeit bitter auf, aber es ist unmöglich deshalb lange sauer zu sein, wenn an jedem Morgen, in der Cafeteria, am Ende jeder großartigen Performance, Blaine sofort als erstes zu ihm zurück kommt.

Keine Frage – Blaine ist außergewöhnlich. Er ist talentiert. Er hat Charisma. Er ist dafür bestimmt, mitten auf der Bühne zu stehen und von allen gesehen zu werden. Er ist unbestreitbar etwas Besonderes – aber auf ganz andere Art und Weise als Kurt. Und doch, mit allem, was er ist und besitzt, alles was Blaine will, wonach er an jedem einzelnen Tag strebt mit kleinen und großen Gesten, ist Kurt.

In dieser Gewissheit liegt für Kurt ein Frieden, den er nicht ignorieren kann.

Kurt ist stolz und verzaubert, wenn er  ihm beim Singen zusieht und  Blaine in seine Richtung zwinkert, und er denkt  _JA._ Er sieht ihm zu, wie er am Ende eines Liedes direkt zu ihm herüber kommt, um sein Lob und seine Anerkennung zu genießen und er denkt  _BALD._

Er wünschte nur, er hätte einen Freund, außer Blaine, mit dem er über seine Gefühle reden könnte. Er weiß, dass Tina eine gute Gesprächspartnerin wäre, wenn es um Liebe in einer stabilen Partnerschaft geht, aber das ist es gar nicht so sehr, worüber er sich Gedanken macht. Es geht ihm gar nicht so sehr um sein Herz, als vielmehr um den Rest von ihm, darum, was er gerne tun würde, und was es bedeutet und wo für schwule Männer die Grenze der Jungfräulichkeit überschritten wird (wenn es ihn überhaupt interessiert, wie andere darüber denken – wahrscheinlich eher nicht, da ist er sich ziemlich sicher) und da ist niemand, an den er sich wenden kann, außer er selbst.

 

*

 

Eines Nachmittags, als er alleine zu Hause ist, holt Kurt ein paar der Sachen aus dem Schuhkarton im Wäscheschrank in sein Zimmer. Nur ein paar – nur für den Fall. Er ist noch nicht bereit dazu, sie auch zu benutzen, aber er ist bereit dazu, sie zu besitzen.

Beim Abendessen kann er seinem Vater kaum in die Augen sehen.

 

*

 

Kurt hat gewusst, dass sich Sebastian mit Blaine in der Schwulenbar betrinken würde.

Sebastian würde die ganze Nacht mit Blaine tanzen und sich an ihm reiben.

Sebastian würde direkt dort auf dieser Tanzfläche mit Blaine rummachen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Sebastian würde mit Blaine Sex im Auto haben, in einem schäbigen Motel, wahrscheinlich so ziemlich überall. Blaine würde nicht lange fragen müssen. Blaine würde nicht warten müssen. Sebastian würde tun, was immer auch Blaine von ihm verlangte, selbstsicher, ungezwungen und bereitwillig. Er würde Blaine berühren, sich in ihm verlieren, ihn lutschen, ihn vögeln, ohne Hemmungen, ohne vorher groß darüber zu reden, ohne eine Bestätigung zu brauchen, ohne an irgendetwas anderes zu denken als an ihr Vergnügen.

So sehr er Blaine auch von ganzem Herzen liebt, und so sehr es ihn krank macht, wenn er sich vorstellt, wie Blaine das mit Sebastian oder sonst jemandem tun könnte, er selbst kann nichts davon machen.

Manchmal ist es schwer für ihn, dass er so gut ist im „Nein-Sagen“. Er würde Blaine so gern alles geben, was er verlangt.

Aber wenn Kurt nein sagt, wenn er auf sich selbst hört, dann weiß er auch, dass er umso glücklicher sein wird, wenn er zu guter Letzt endlich bereit ist, ja zu sagen.

 

*

 

Das Beste daran, dass er kein Problem damit hat, nein zu sagen, wenn es einfach nicht richtig wäre, ist, dass, als er und Blaine die Sache bereinigt haben und es  _wirklich_ richtig ist, Kurt gar kein Problem mehr damit hat, ja zu sagen.

Er sagt ja und ja und ja und  _ja_ . Er sagt ja zu Blaines Mund auf seinem Mund, Blaines Händen, die ihm sein Hemd ausziehen, Blaines Fingern, die sich zitternd dem Knopf seiner Jeans nähern, Blaines nackten Beinen, die sich um seine eigenen winden und ihn nah bei sich halten, während ihre Hände ganz neue entblößte Bereiche erkunden.

Er sagt ja zu jedem Versprechen, das Blaine macht mit seinen Lippen, seiner Berührung, seinem leisen Seufzen und Stöhnen. Er sagt ja zu dem Lachanfall, den sie bekommen, weil es so leicht ist, vollkommen aus dem Rhythmus zu  geraten , wenn sie überwältigt davon sind, wie gut sie sich anfühlen. Er sagt ja dazu, langsamer zu werden und nichts zu übereilen und dann wieder zu beschleunigen, nur um zu sehen, was mit Blaine dabei geschieht. Er sagt ja zu Blaines hilflosem Wimmern, als der nicht aufhören kann, seine Hüften unter Kurts Berührung zu bewegen. Er sagt ja zu der Art und Weise wie Blaines Streicheln Schweißperlen auf seiner Haut auslöst, seine Arme sich fest um Blaines Rücken spannen, und sein Körper sich von Kopf bis Fuß danach sehnt, diesem Jungen, den er so verzweifelt liebt, noch ein wenig näher zu kommen. Er sagt ja dazu, sich selbst vollkommen gehen zu lassen, als er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann, sich in Blaines Berührung fallen zu lassen, in seine Arme und seine Liebe, in dem Vertrauen darauf, dass es nicht wehtun wird, wenn sie wieder auf dem Boden auftreffen.

Und es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, denn sie sind beide bereit. Es ist gut, weil sie es miteinander tun.

Es ist genau richtig, weil Blaine ihn anschließend anlächelt, als wäre Kurt der Mond und die Sonne und alle Sterne des Universums vereint, und Kurt weiß genau, wie er sich fühlt, denn Blaine bedeutet für ihn genau dasselbe.

 

*

 

Von da an fühlt sich alles zwischen ihnen ein wenig heller, ein wenig tiefer und ein wenig intensiver an. Blicke, die sich quer über dem Tisch begegnen, die zufällige Berührung ihrer Hände, wenn sie nebeneinander den Flur entlang gehen, jede Tür, die sie sich gegenseitig aufhalten, jeder Überraschungs-Kaffee, jeder Insider-Witz, jedes 'ich liebe dich'.

Es fühlt sich genauso an wie vorher und bedeutet doch so vieles mehr.

 

*

 

„Darf ich? Ich möchte es. Lass mich das bitte für dich machen?“ bittet Blaine, sein heißer Atem streift Kurts nackte Hüfte und Kurt wird plötzlich von Panik erfüllt, dass er alles falsch machen wird, und dass er dann dasselbe wird machen müssen, und dass er dafür noch nicht bereit ist, und dass er dafür sehr wohl bereit ist und – und – er holt tief Luft, überlässt sich Blaine voller Vertrauen und nickt kurz und heftig. Er weiß, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat, als Blaines Blick nicht nur Begierde sondern auch Dankbarkeit erkennen lässt.

Oh Gott, Blaine hat so sehr danach gehungert, nach ihm. Kurt zittert; Blaine begehrt  _ihn_ . 

„Kurt“, sagt Blaine dann, als hätte Kurt _ihm_ ein Geschenk gemacht, anstatt derjenige zu sein, der eins erhält. Kurts Herz schwillt an in seiner Brust, weil Blaine so darüber denkt, weil Blaine das mit ihm will, weil Blaine das für ihn machen will – mit ihm.

Blaine schiebt sich nach oben, um Kurt zu küssen und Kurt spürt, wie Blaines Körper vor angespannter Erwartung zittert, bevor er wieder nach unten rutscht, dorthin, wo er jetzt anscheinend viel lieber sein will.

Blaines Mund ist zunächst etwas zu begierig. Er saugt und leckt und küsst Kurts Erektion in einem hektischen Durcheinander der Empfindungen, aber das macht nichts, denn Kurt krallt seine Hände in die Bettdecke, kneift die Augen fest zusammen und versucht, nicht schon in den ersten dreißig Sekunden seines ersten Blowjobs zu kommen. Es  _geschieht_ gerade wirklich.

Und dann entspannt Blaine sich ein wenig, wird langsamer, umfasst ihn ganz unten fest mit der Hand und lässt seinen warmen, feuchten Mund quälend langsam auf und ab über den Schaft gleiten. Kurt rollt seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen hin und her und zwingt sich, sein Becken flach auf der Matratze zu lassen und macht diese leisen, stöhnenden Laute, die sich so gar nicht nach ihm anhören.

Blaine streichelt seine Erektion, seine Hüften, schnappt nach Luft, als er Küsse entlang von Kurts Leistenbeuge saugt und macht sich dann erneut an die Arbeit. Es fühlt sich erschreckend wunderbar an und neu, aber als Kurt hinab sieht auf Blaines Körper, der über ihn gebeugt ist, auf die Zufriedenheit in seinem Gesicht, fühlt Kurt all seine Liebe in jeder Berührung. Blaine macht das, weil es sich gut anfühlt, aber auch, weil er Kurt _liebt_. Er begehrt Kurt. Und so überwältigend sich das alles auch anfühlt – Blaines Mund fühlt sich tatsächlich besser an, als er es je beschreiben könnte – der wahre Grund dahinter ist es, der Kurts Bewusstsein einnimmt und Funkenregen entlang sämtlicher Nerven jagt.

Viel zu bald schon fühlt Kurt, wie sein Körper sich anspannt und auf das einzig mögliche Ziel zu jagt – zu kommen – und er warnt Blaine mit einem leisen Wimmern, das anscheinend gerade gut genug zu verstehen ist, denn Blaine zieht sich zurück und streichelt ihn mit der Hand durch den bis dato besten und verheerendsten Orgasmus seines Lebens.

„Kurt? Kurt?“ sagt Blaine, als Kurts Ohren endlich wieder ihre Arbeit aufnehmen und Kurt reibt seine Nase an Blaines Wange, öffnet die Augen und sieht, wie sein Lächeln alle Sorgen aus Blaines Blick vertreibt.

„Du bist so heiß“, sagt Blaine zu ihm und reibt sich leicht an Kurts Hüfte. Kurt zieht ihn auf sich, so dass Blaines Ständer durch die glitschig-feuchte Masse auf Kurts Bauch gleiten kann, denn das ist alles, was seine schlaffen Muskeln im Moment fertig bringen und Blaine kann mit Sicherheit nicht so lange warten, bis Kurt wieder die Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen hat. „Das war so geil“, sagt Blaine ein wenig heiser an Kurts Mundwinkel. „Du bist so geil. Oh mein Gott.“ Sein Becken zuckt schneller vor und zurück, er vergräbt die Hände in Kurts Haaren, küsst ihn und murmelt leise Worte an seinem Hals. „Ich liebe das. Liebe dich. Liebe, wie du schmeckst, wie du klingst, wie du dich in meinem Mund angefühlt hast. Es war so wunderbar. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich — ich möchte es noch einmal machen. Kann ich es noch einmal machen?………….Bitte?“

„Jetzt sofort?“ fragt Kurt lachend und keucht leise auf, als Blaines Mund diese magische Stelle unterhalb seines Ohres bearbeitet.

„Oh mein Gott, Kurt“, sagt Blaine und es ist, als würde ihn allein der Gedanke daran zum Höhepunkt bringen und er zittert, als er auf Kurts Bauch spritzt.

Kurts Finger streicheln durch sein Haar, als Blaine wieder den Blick hebt mit verschleierten aber glücklichen haselnussbraunen Augen. „Hallo“, sagt Kurt.

„Hallo“, sagt Blaine, lächelt und beugt sich zu ihm für einen Kuss, der gerade so viel anders schmeckt als sonst, dass Kurts Haut zu prickeln beginnt in dem Wissen, warum das so ist. „Das hat mir richtig gefallen. Dir auch, oder?“

Kurt nickt, und er schluckt seine Nervosität hinunter, denn es ist in Ordnung, dass es ihm gefallen hat. Es ist okay, dass es ihm gefällt auf diese Art berührt zu werden, dass Blaine ihn so haben will, ihn so lieben will. „Du hast mich nur etwas überrascht.“

„War das okay?“ fragt Blaine und sieht besorgt aus.

„Ja“, versichert ihm Kurt schnell. „Aber vielleicht – nicht jetzt direkt, sondern später – sollten wir darüber sprechen, was wir vielleicht ausprobieren wollen. Einfach nur, damit es mal gesagt ist.“ Er ist überzeugt, dass es eine in jeder Beziehung schrecklich peinliche Unterhaltung werden wird, von den Grenzen, die zu überschreiten ihm unangenehm sind, bis hin zu den Worten, die sie werden aussprechen müssen. Aber allein der Gedanke an dieses Gespräch lässt ihn bereits ruhiger werden, denn sie sind es, die miteinander reden werden – er und Blaine – die miteinander reden und sich gegenseitig respektieren werden.

„Alles“, sagt Blaine sofort. „Ganz egal, was du willst.“

„Na ja“, sagt Kurt und er spürt, wie die Panik in ihm wieder hochkommt, wenn er überlegt, was 'alles' wohl beinhaltet, „wir können ja nicht alles jetzt gleich machen.“

„Wir könnten es versuchen“, erwidert Blaine mit einem Grinsen und Kurt schlägt ihm auf die Schulter und schickt ihn mit einem Kuss ins Bad, ein Handtuch zu holen, um sie zu säubern.

 

*

 

Sich für den Gefallen zu revanchieren fällt Kurt sehr viel schwerer – nicht, weil er es nicht tun will, sondern, weil ihm so oft und so viele Jahre lang gesagt worden ist, dass es das Einzige sei, wofür er zu gebrauchen wäre. Und der Teil von ihm, der sich weigert, sich den Regeln der Gesellschaft zu unterwerfen, hasst die Vorstellung, dass sie vielleicht recht haben könnten.

Schlussendlich versucht er es dann doch. Blaine liegt auf dem Bett, damit Kurt nicht vor ihm knien muss und er warnt Blaine – der es _liebt_ vor Kurt auf dem Boden zu knien und Kurts Hände in seinen Haaren und auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren, wenn er es ihm mit dem Mund macht (wie sie in den letzten Wochen durch verschiedene Experimente und auch ein klein wenig Zufall herausgefunden haben) – ihn auf keinen Fall an den Haaren zu ziehen.

„Das würde ich nie machen“, sagt Blaine mit großen Augen und er sieht ein wenig verletzt aus. „Nie würde ich das machen, Kurt.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Kurt und küsst Blaine auf den Bauch, seine Hand streichelt entschuldigend über Blaines Erektion. „Aber ich muss es einfach sagen.“

Kurt ist in den vergangenen Monaten mit Blaines Penis sehr vertraut geworden, aber es ist eine Sache, genau zu wissen, wie hart und schwer er sich in seiner Hand anfühlt und eine ganz andere, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen. Er holt tief Luft und blendet all die Stimmen in seinem Kopf aus, außer Blaines, denn es zählt nur, was er und Blaine denken.

Einen Blowjob zu geben ist, an und für sich eigentlich ganz okay. Der Geschmack ist nur insofern reizvoll, als es Blaines Geschmack ist, der Winkel ist ein bisschen seltsam und ganz gleich, wie weit er seinen Mund beim Singen auch aufreißen kann, für diese Art von Aktivität scheint er einfach nicht groß genug zu sein. Aber die Art wie Blaine stöhnt und sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlägt – seine Hände sind nur in seinen eigenen Haaren und kommen nicht einmal in die Nähe von Kurts Schopf – die Art, wie er Kurts Namen, einem Mantra gleich, wiederholt, die Art wie Blaine wimmert, wenn Kurt summt und um ihn herum schluckt, die Art wie die steigende Spannung in seinem Körper ein klares Zeichen dafür ist, dass er versucht, sich zurückzuhalten, aber es einfach nicht _kann,_ um dann so schnell mit einem Schluchzen zu kommen – halb über Kurts Finger und halb über seinen eigenen Bauch – all das zusammen genommen bewirkt, dass Kurt es _liebt,_ denn er hat diese Reaktionen bei Blaine ausgelöst, er hat ihm diese Gefühle geschenkt. Er.

Kurt bekommt keinen Orgasmus, nur weil er Blaines Erektion im Mund hat – anders als es Blaine mit ihm zu gehen scheint – obwohl der Fokus auf Blaines  _Männlichkeit_ schon ein gewisser Antörner ist, und vielleicht wird  er  es eines Tages sogar lieben – aber er könnte sich sehr wohl daran gewöhnen, solche Macht über Blaines Körper zu haben, ihn zu spielen wie ein Instrument. Ihm solch ein Vergnügen zu bereiten, ihn so weit zu bringen, dass es kein zurück mehr gibt. Er liebt es, wenn Blaines Hände immer noch zittern, wenn er danach gierig nach ihm greift und ihn für einen Kuss zu sich hoch zieht. Einen Kuss, den er so dringend braucht, dass er keine weitere Minute mehr warten kann. 

Er stellt fest, dass er sich danach sehnt, Blaine das zu geben, weil Blaine es so sehr liebt.

 

*

 

Als Mr Martinez den GleeClub unterrichtet, kann Kurt kaum den Blick von ihm wenden. Er ist  _so_ attraktiv. Alleine schon seine Arme erfordern ernsthafte Bewunderung….. und dann ist da auch noch der Rest von ihm.

Kurt fühlt sich nicht schuldig, zum Einen, weil Mr Martinez schließlich ganz bewusst herumstolziert und singt, um genau diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber er weiß natürlich auch, dass ein großer Unterschied besteht zwischen dem aufregenden Gefühl der Anziehung und der tiefen Liebe, die er für Blaine empfindet. Diese beiden Gefühle gehören noch nicht einmal ins gleiche Universum.

Er hat in Lima nicht viele Gelegenheiten, einen gutaussehenden Mann direkt vor seiner Nase gefahrlos anzuhimmeln. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit voll aus.

 

*

 

Nachdem er David im Krankenhaus besucht hat, klammert sich Kurt noch eine ganze Weile fest an Blaine, bevor sie sich für Rachel und Finns idiotische Hochzeit umziehen. Er schlingt die Arme um Blaine, fühlt seinen kräftigen Rücken, die Festigkeit seiner Schultern, den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seines Herzschlags an seiner Wange und ihm fehlen die Worte vor Dankbarkeit, dass irgendwie, trotz all des Hasses, den sie beide allein und gemeinsam haben erfahren müssen, keiner von ihnen je so verzweifelt gewesen war, um solch einen drastischen endgültigen Schritt zu tun.

Er würde sich gerne einreden, dass sie das unter gar keinen Umständen, egal wie schlimm es auch geworden wäre, getan hätten. Er würde sich gerne einreden, dass keiner von ihnen all diesen Hass, der ihnen entgegengeschleudert worden ist, jemals so verinnerlichen und dann gegen sich selbst hätte wenden können.

Aber Kurt erinnert sich, wie ängstlich er gewesen war, bevor er sich geoutet hatte, wie alleine er sich gefühlt hatte, bevor er Blaine getroffen hatte, wie ausgegrenzt er sich auch jetzt noch manchmal fühlt, wenn er durch die Straße geht, oder in den GleeClub und obwohl er nicht glaubt, dass er Davids Entscheidung getroffen hätte, sein Leben zu beenden, ist er doch klug genug zu erkennen, dass er sich dessen nicht sicher sein kann.

 

*

 

Kurt wird weiterhin von den Mädchen zu Übernachtungspartys eingeladen, während Blaine von Artie oder Finn Einladungen bekommt für Call-of-Duty-Turniere. Er weiß nicht genau, ob er beleidigt sein soll über diese Unterscheidung zwischen ihnen beiden, aber es kommt seinen Interessen entgegen, weshalb er nichts weiter dazu sagt. Er hat keine Lust auf Videospiele und tratscht gerne mal ein bisschen mit seinen Freundinnen, ohne dass sein Freund dabei ist.

(Blaine ist eine schreckliche Tratschtante, nicht in dem Sinne, dass er Geheimnisse verrät, sondern weil er von allen immer nur das Beste denkt und sie sofort in Schutz nimmt oder Kurt daran erinnert, dass er keine delikaten Informationen weiter verbreiten sollte.)

Kurt ist also glücklich, Schlammmasken, Pizza und Haarstyling-Tipps mit seinen Lieblings-Ladys zu teilen und deshalb liegt er eines Samstagabends auf dem Fußboden von Rachels Zimmer auf dem Bauch und malt Tinas Zehennägel in einem hellen Metallic-Pink an, nachdem sie alle Rachels neues Pediküre-Set ausprobiert haben, als das Gespräch sich plötzlich um Sex dreht.

Er hört nur halb hin; Nägel zu lackieren erfordert äußerste Konzentration, wenn es ordentlich werden soll, und seiner Meinung nach haben Zehennägel die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit verdient wie Fingernägel, auch wenn Tinas Füße gewöhnlich innerhalb ihrer exzellenten Schuhkollektion verborgen sind.

„Wir haben im God Squad diese Woche viel über Sex gesprochen“, antwortet Mercedes auf eine Frage von Tina, die Kurt nicht richtig mitbekommen hat. „Was Sex ist, und was nicht, wisst ihr? Was darunter fällt.“

„Ja, was genau läuft da zwischen dir und Sam?“ fragt Rachel interessiert.

„Das hat überhaupt nichts mit ihm zu tun“, antwortet Mercedes; dass sie sofort in Verteidigungs-Modus schaltet, erregt Kurts Aufmerksamkeit und er merkt es sich für eine spätere Gelegenheit. „Ich sage ja nur, dass es kompliziert ist. Ich glaube ja, dass einiges schon dazu zählt, aber die anderen sind nicht alle meiner Meinung.“

„Natürlich“, sagt Tina: „Ich meine, es gibt eine ganze Menge, was man machen kann, das noch nicht – “, sie macht Anführungszeichen in der Luft „'Sex' ist, aber trotzdem etwas bedeutet, weißt du? Wie zum Beispiel ….. Sex ist was Besonderes, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht genauso intensiv ist, wenn es dir ein Junge mit dem Mund macht. Oder du es bei ihm machst.“

„Ich mache das nicht gern bei Finn“, sagt Rachel auf ihrem Bett geziert, wickelt sich fest in ihren flauschigen rosa Bademantel und zieht die Beine an. „Ich muss schließlich meine Stimme schonen und ich bevorzuge eine einvernehmlichere intime Beziehung.“

„Oral kann sehr wohl gegenseitig einvernehmlich sein“, sagt Tina und krümmt leicht ihre Zehen, als wäre es ihr unangenehm. Kurt verschmiert fast den Nagellack und tippt ihr auf den Fuß, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihn nicht bewegen darf. „Ich glaube nur, dass ich nicht sehr gut darin bin.“

„Ich bin sicher, dass du alles richtig machst“, sagt Rachel und tätschelt ihre Schulter: „Er kann froh sein, dass du überhaupt dazu bereit bist.“

Tina schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Mike sagt dabei immer so liebe Sachen, und er ist einfach der Wahnsinn, wenn er es bei mir macht, aber ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass ich nur 'rumfummele, oder es falsch mache …. oder dass ich einfach nur langweilig bin. Ich möchte nicht langweilig sein.“

„Das wäre schrecklich“, stimmt Mercedes zu.

„Du solltest dich mal mit Blaine unterhalten“, sagt Kurt abwesend, und wischt Tinas Nagelhaut mit einem Wattepad sauber. „Er macht da so was mit seiner Zunge.“ Seine Zehen rollen sich in seinen Hausschuhen zusammen, nur von dem Gedanken daran und er muss lachen: „Das ist definitiv _nie_ langweilig.“

Im Zimmer herrscht absolutes Schweigen. Kurt blickt hoch und sieht, wie seine Freundinnen ihn mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. Er spürt, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schießt.  _Was_ hat er da gerade gesagt? Anscheinend haben ihn die Dämpfe des Nagellacks benebelt. 

Er verschließt das Fläschchen und kommt auf die Knie. „Ich werde dann mal —“ _Das Zimmer verlassen, das Haus, womöglich gleich das Land ……_

„Kurt!“ kreischt Rachel, wirft sich mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit nach vorne und packt ihn an der Schulter.

„Das musst du uns erzählen!“ sagt Tina und ergreift seine Hand.

„Oh mein Gott“, haucht er entsetzt, bei dem Gedanken, solche Informationen mit ihnen zu teilen, aber ein Teil von ihm ist regelrecht entzückt, dass sie auch etwas von ihm hören wollen. Sie sind ganz offensichtlich auch an dieser Seite seiner Beziehung interessiert.

Oder vielleicht sind sie auch nur scharf auf das Insiderwissen in Bezug auf Jungs, das er jetzt hat. Er wird fast hysterisch, als er sich vorstellt, wie die Glee Jungs zu ihm kommen, um sich zu bedanken, für die neugewonnenen Schlafzimmerfähigkeiten ihrer Freundinnen.

Noch  _nie_ war er Rachels Vater so dankbar, wie in dem Moment, als Hiram ins Zimmer fegt und verkündet, dass er heiße Schokolade mit Zimt angerührt hat, die sie unbedingt probieren müssen, bevor sie kalt wird.

An Rachels nachdenklichem Blick erkennt er, dass er noch lange nicht aus dem Schneider ist, aber so hat er wenigstens ein wenig Zeit, um sich zu sammeln.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Neue Erfahrungen (Staffel 3, Folge 15 bis Schuljahresende)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wie bereits zu Anfang erwähnt, ist das Ende der Geschichte, von diesem Kapitel an, leicht AU, da die Originalstory bereits vor dem Ende der Staffel 3 geschrieben worden ist. Die Autorin wusste also noch nichts von den Briefen der NYADA.....

 

Kurt hüpft die Treppe hinunter und das Herz singt ihm in der Brust noch mehr als gewöhnlich, als er die Haustür öffnet und Blaine davor steht, tadellos gekleidet mit Weste, Fliege und dem neuen Blazer, in der Hand eine einzelne rote Rose. Kurt ergreift sie lächelnd und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um ihn herein zu lassen.

„Du siehst großartig aus“, sagt Blaine leise, seine Augen schießen zur Seite, wo Kurts Vater vor dem Fernseher sitzt.

„Danke.“ Kurt dreht sich um die eigene Achse und präsentiert sein eigenes neues Jackett, das er gerade erst vor einer halben Stunde fertig umgenäht hat. Er weiß, dass er gut aussieht; er plant sein Outfit schon seit einer ganzen Woche: „Du aber auch.“

Blaine macht es ihm nach und dreht sich genauso, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Kurts Lächeln wird noch breiter. Er ist in super Stimmung und Blaine auch. Das wird ein toller Abend werden.

„Bis später, Dad!“ ruft Kurt über seine Schulter zurück und klopft sich auf die Tasche, um sicherzugehen, dass er sein Handy dabei hat.

„Um zehn bist du zu Hause“, ruft sein Vater zurück. „Und das bedeutet, _im_ Haus mit geschlossener Tür, nicht draußen auf der Veranda.“

Kurt wird das Herz schwer. Es ist schon halb sieben; sie werden kaum Zeit füreinander haben und Kurt hatte doch noch Pläne für einen Mondscheinspaziergang (und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Rumgemache) nach dem Abendessen. „Zehn?“

„Morgen ist Schule“, sagt sein Vater mit einem Schulterzucken.

Kurt schaut Blaine entschuldigend an, geht auf seinen Vater zu und sagt mit leiser, flehender Stimme: „Dad ….. heute ist unser Jahrestag.“

Sein Vater schaut ihn lange an, dann wendet er Blaine seine Aufmerksamkeit zu, der mit einem überaus höflichen, traurigen und bescheidenen Gesichtsausdruck an der Tür wartet, während er ganz bewusst nicht zu ihnen hinüber sieht.

„Du bist um zehn drinnen“, sagt sein Vater und Kurt kann fühlen, wie ihm die Enttäuschung die Kehle zuschnürt, „aber Blaine kann mit kommen und bis zwölf bleiben, wenn seine Eltern einverstanden sind. Hier unten, nicht in deinem Zimmer.“

Kurt nickt sofort. Er ist bereit auf jegliche Pläne für Intimitäten zu verzichten, wenn es sein muss, aber er ist wirklich nicht bereit, auf _Blaine_ zu verzichten. Vielleicht können sie sich ja auf die Stufen der Gartenterasse setzen; das wäre auch romantisch unter den Sternen.

„Einverstanden?“ fragt sein Vater an Blaine gewandt, der ein bisschen so aussieht, als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass er in der Lotterie gewonnen hat.

„Ja. Danke“, sagt Blaine.

„Danke, Dad.“ Kurt umarmt seinen Vater schnell und eilt zur Tür, und sein Gang ist gleich wieder viel schwungvoller.

„Gern geschehen“, ruft ihm sein Vater hinterher: „Alles Gute zum Jahrestag.“

Kurt nimmt Blaines Hand und zieht ihn die Einfahrt hinunter zu seinem Wagen. Sie haben einen Tisch reserviert, er will nicht zu spät kommen. Sie sind jetzt ein Jahr zusammen – ein ganzes _Jahr_ , so viel länger als die meisten HighSchool-Paare, aber dann wiederum sind er und Blaine immer schon ein viel stärkeres und besseres Paar gewesen, als es sich die anderen überhaupt vorstellen können – und sie haben so viel zu feiern.

 

*

 

Kurt weiß, dass er einzigartig ist, ein Unikat, aber er ist nicht Unique. Er verspürt nicht den Drang, wie eine Frau auszusehen. Es ist okay, wenn Wade das möchte, aber für Kurt kommt es überhaupt nicht in Frage. Er ist ein Mann. Er möchte aussehen wie ein Mann, wenn auch mit einem fabelhaft kreativen Sinn für Mode.

Er hasst es, dass seine Umwelt wieder einmal so engstirnig ist, dass sie – und er auch, denn er hatte wirklich nie weiter darüber nachgedacht – sie beide in einen Topf werfen, ohne zu unterscheiden. Nicht, weil Kurt nicht die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen sieht, sondern weil er, als er genauer darüber nachdenkt, die Unterschiede zwischen sich und Wade erkennt.

Dass er zu Wade das Falsche gesagt hat, hat auch sein Gutes, denn Kurt versteht es jetzt besser. Sich selbst und auch die Verschiedenheit der Menschen um ihn herum.

Anders zu sein kann viele verschiedene Ausprägungen haben.

 

*

 

Kurt ist daran gewöhnt, dass Blaine der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben ist, der ihn aufgrund seines Stils und seiner Eigenarten wertschätzt. Jungs und Mädchen gleichermaßen schwärmen für Blaine, aber Blaine ist der einzige, der sich zu Kurt hingezogen fühlt, obwohl er damals eine ganze Weile gebraucht hatte, um es zu erkennen.

Natürlich hat Blaine diese anfängliche 'Blindheit' inzwischen mehr als wett gemacht. Aber als er sich im Laufe des zweiten Schulhalbjahres mehr und mehr zurückzieht, ist da eine Stimme in Kurts Kopf, die fragt, ob das nicht immer unvermeidlich war. Sie lieben sich, sie sind beste Freunde, aber Tatsache ist, dass Blaine sich von Anfang an nicht so zu Kurt hingezogen gefühlt hatte, wie Kurt zu Blaine. Kurt gefällt es nicht, dass das Glitzern aus Blaines Augen verschwunden ist, aber vielleicht muss er einfach akzeptieren, dass ihre Zeit abgelaufen ist.

Dann ist da Chandler und Kurt erkennt an seinem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck und seinen dreisten Texten, dass nicht jeder auf dieser Welt blind ist für ihn. Er stellt mit freudiger Genugtuung fest, dass es Jungs gibt, die ihn vom ersten Augenblick an attraktiv finden können.

Er lernt, dass es eine verlockende Erfahrung für ihn ist, sich begehrt zu fühlen. Er lernt, dass sie sein Urteilsvermögen genauso trübt, wie zu viel Alkohol das von Blaine.

Er lernt, dass Blaines Liebe für ihn nicht weniger intensiv ist, selbst wenn sie vermischt ist mit Unsicherheit und Furcht.

Kurt lernt, dass ein großer Unterschied dazwischen besteht, aus der Ferne fasziniert zu sein von einem gutaussehenden Mann wie Cooper, und die Aufmerksamkeiten eines gar-nicht-so-unschuldigen Jungen zu bestärken, der _ihn_ attraktiv findet.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal die Gelegenheit haben würde, diesen Unterschied selbst zu erfahren, aber als er den Flur entlang geht – seinen Freund im Arm – ist er froh, dass er sie hatte. Nicht nur, weil er Blaine nicht verloren hat, sondern, weil jetzt keiner von ihnen beiden mehr daran zweifeln kann, dass sie zusammen sind, weil sie es wirklich _wollen_ und nicht nur, weil sie keine andere Wahl haben.

 

*

 

„Ich würde gern etwas mit dir machen“, teilt Blaine ihm eines Abends am Telefon mit, als sie, jeder zu Hause in seinem Zimmer, für die Abschlussprüfung lernen.

Kurt hat seine Matheaufgabe fast gelöst und antwortet mit einem vage interessiert klingenden Laut.

„Kurt“, sagt Blaine, und der leicht verzagte Ton in seiner Stimme weckt Kurts Aufmerksamkeit.

Er hebt den Kopf. „Ich bin hier“, sagt er und er versteht nicht, wieso sein Herz plötzlich so wild zu schlagen beginnt.

„Ich weiß, dass man so etwas normalerweise nicht am Telefon bespricht“, sagt Blaine leise in Kurts Ohr, „aber ich wünsche mir so sehr — ich habe ganz oft daran gedacht, wie — du.“

„Ich?“

„Ja.“ Kurt hört auf der anderen Seite der Leitung ein Rascheln, als hätte Blaine seine Bücher zur Seite geschoben und sich auf die Seite gedreht. „Ich habe ganz oft daran gedacht, wie du ……. in mir bist. Und ich würde es gerne machen, wenn du es auch willst.“

Kurts Verstand setzt für einen Moment aus, denn er hatte angenommen, es ginge um — um — er hat keinen Schimmer, was er noch vor zehn Sekunden gedacht hat. Blaine sagt — Blaine will, dass er —

„Wir müssen es nicht machen“, unterbricht Blaine Kurts Schweigen. „Wirklich, es ist in Ordnung, denk einfach nicht mehr darüber nach — “

„Einverstanden“, sagt Kurt und ist beeindruckt, dass er in der Lage ist, vier Silben am Stück auszusprechen.

„Einverstanden?“

„Ja.“

Blaine muss lachen, es klingt zugleich erleichtert und nervös. „Okay. Wir sollten, du weißt schon, darüber reden und — aber — okay.“

„Okay“, sagt Kurt und muss selbst lachen.

Eine Woche später, als sie Kurts leeres Haus für eine ganze Weile für sich alleine haben, liegen sie also auf Kurts Bett, die Gesichter einander zugewandt, ohne Schuhe, aber vollständig angezogen, und reden mit leiser Stimme darüber, dass Blaine sich wünscht Kurt ganz nah in sich zu spüren, und dass Kurt sichergehen will, dass er nicht nur aus Unsicherheit handelt, weil Kurt bald nach New York geht. Denn das allerletzte, was er will ist, dass Blaine etwas tut, wofür er noch gar nicht bereit ist, nur aus Angst, Kurt zu verlieren.

„Nein“, sagt Blaine und streicht mit dem Daumen über Kurts Wange. „Ich verspreche es. Ich will nicht lügen und sagen, dass es nicht zum Teil ein Grund dafür ist, aber ich will einfach, dass, wenn wir diesen Schritt machen, dann will ich sicher sein, dass wir noch ein paar Monate vor uns haben, bevor du gehst.“

Kurt muss das erst mal verdauen und er muss sich auch selbst sicher sein. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie schon so weit kommen würden. Er hatte immer gedacht, wenn sie es tun würden, dann genau anders herum. „Blaine, nicht jeder schwule Mann macht das überhaupt, und wir können warten, bis wir nächstes Jahr zusammen in New York sind. Wir haben noch unser ganzes Leben Zeit für — “

„Ich weiß, und wenn du noch warten willst, dann warten wir“, versichert ihm Blaine mit fester Stimme. „Natürlich können wir warten.“

„Aber du willst es wirklich?“ fragt Kurt ihn genauso ernsthaft.

Blaine nickt und wird rot, aber er hält Kurts Blick stand. „Ich muss immerzu daran denken. Ich kann nicht aufhören. Ehrlich, ich glaube, dass es mir wirklich gefallen würde.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja“, sagt Blaine und errötet noch mehr. „Ich möchte mich ganz mit dir verbunden fühlen. Ich will dir so nahe sein, wie nur möglich. Ich will das mit dir tun. Und ich will mich daran _erinnern_ können, wie wir es miteinander getan haben und es mir nicht nur vorstellen.“

Kurt muss eine Weil darüber nachdenken, was das bedeutet, sowohl aus emotionaler, als auch aus rein praktischer Sicht. Er überlegt, ob es auch ihm gefallen wird (die Vorstellung, wie Blaine ausgestreckt unter ihm liegt, ihn umschließt, ihn _in sich_ aufnimmt ist ein _ja,_ das ein Ziehen in seinem Bauch auslöst) er denkt daran, dass er sich alle ersten Male mit Blaine wünscht, dass Blaine in allem sein 'Erster' ist—und er möchte auch Blaine alle ersten Male schenken, die er sich wünscht.

Er küsst Blaine sanft auf den Mund und sagt: “In Ordnung.“ Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, nein zu sagen, wenn Blaine ihm so vertrauensvoll sein Herz öffnet.

Blaine lächelt – warm, glücklich, ohne die geringsten Bedenken – und zieht Kurt für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich heran.

Sie haben an diesem Tag viel Zeit zur Verfügung und Kurt nutzt sie. Er küsst jeden Zentimeter von Blaines Haut, lässt zuerst zu, dass Blaine ihm einen bläst und revanchiert sich dann bei ihm, bis er kommt und kurz darauf schon wieder vollkommen hart ist. (Er hat gelesen, dass es leichter ist, wenn Blaine entspannt ist und es nimmt auch ein wenig von seiner eigenen Anspannung weg, wenn er weiß, dass er Blaine bereits Vergnügen bereitet hat – selbst wenn der Rest dieses Nachmittags ganz fürchterlich in die Hose gehen sollte.)

Und dann ist sein Herz zum Bersten voll mit Liebe und Panik, als er seine Finger mit Gleitmittel bestreicht und sie langsam in Blaine hinein schiebt.

„Alles okay?“ fragt Kurt jedes Mal, wenn er tiefer eindringt, mit jedem zusätzlichen Finger.

„Kurt“, sagt Blaine schließlich mit einem liebevollen Lachen, „sehe ich aus, als wäre ich nicht okay?“

Kurt blickt von seinen Fingern auf. Er sieht die Schweißperlen auf Blaines Haut, seine pralle Erektion auf seinem Bauch, die Art und Weise, wie er sanft seine Hüften wiegt, selbst jetzt, da Kurt die Hand ganz still hält. „Oh“, sagt Kurt und kommt sich vor wie ein Narr.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es gut machen willst“, sagt Blaine und schiebt sich noch ein bisschen tiefer auf Kurts Finger hinunter, „aber es ist wirklich gut und würdest du mich jetzt bitte vögeln?“

Die gleichzeitige Erwähnung von 'bitte' und 'vögeln' in Blaines erregter Stimme, lässt Kurt beinahe auflachen, aber dann wiederum hat er gerade etwas viel Besseres zu tun. Er nimmt sich also ein Kondom, versichert sich, dass sie beide bereit sind, schwebt über Blaine mit einem langen, gierigen Kuss, bringt sich in Stellung, und schaut Blaine in die Augen, als er in ihn eindringt.

Es ist nicht, was Kurt erwartet hat. Er weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat, aber nicht das hier, diesen überwältigenden Druck, diese brennende Hitze, diese Laute, die aus seiner eigenen Kehle kommen, nur von der Empfindung, wie Blaines Körper sich um ihn herum öffnet, Blaines Hände auf seiner Haut, die ihn noch näher heranziehen.

Er hat nicht erwartet, lachen zu können – mit seinen Lippen an Blaines lächelndem Mund – wegen der Unbeholfenheit, sich an etwas ganz Neues gewöhnen zu müssen um dann wieder ganz ernst zu werden, weil überhaupt nichts mehr unbeholfen oder peinlich ist.

Er hat nicht erwartet, das Gefühl zu haben, _gut_ darin zu sein. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass seine Hüften ganz von alleine den richtigen Winkel finden würden, nur anhand der Tonhöhe von Blaines Stöhnen. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass sein Verstand aussetzen und sein Körper die Kontrolle übernehmen würde, mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Stößen und doch mit einer geschmeidigen Eleganz, von der er nicht gewusst hat, dass er sie besitzt. Er hat nicht diese Begeisterung in Blaines Blick erwartet, nicht nur für den Liebesakt an sich, sondern auch für _ihn_ , als sie sich miteinander schneller und schneller bewegen, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus finden, so wie sie es immer tun.

Kurt hat nicht erwartet, dass er Blaine hinterher so fest würde halten wollen, dass der Kloß in seinem Hals ihn am Sprechen hindern würde, dass er einen tiefen Frieden in seinem Herzen fühlen würde, denn wenn sie die meisten Dinge auch nicht so machen, wie alle anderen, aber wenn sie sie miteinander machen, dann scheint es immer genau richtig zu sein.

 

*

 

Um all den unterschiedlichen Zukunftsplänen der New Directions gerecht zu werden, schmeißt Puck eine kombinierte Schulabschluss- / Abschieds- / 4.Juli-Party am letzten Wochenende im Juni. Eine Party voller Musik, Alkohol, Spiele und lautem Gelächter, das die ein oder andere heimliche Träne verbirgt.

Brittany macht auf ihrem Laptop eine Fotocollage mit Bildern von ihnen allen (und aus irgendeinem Grund von Lord Tubbington ), die Rachel und Tina Tränen in die Augen treibt und anschließend bringt Puck noch mehr Bier und sogar ein paar Flaschen mit härterem Alkohol und alles wird noch verrückter.

Um zwei Uhr in der Frühe sitzt Kurt in einem tiefen Sessel, mit Blaine quer auf seinem Schoß. Blaine spielt mit Kurts Fingern, während er sich angeregt mit Rachel unterhält, die auf einem großen Kissen zu seinen Füßen liegt. Sie scheinen glücklich zu sein, auch wenn Kurt nicht wirklich versteht, was so interessant sein soll an den tierischen Kumpanen in Disney Musicals.

Es ist ein schöner Augenblick. Kurt fühlt sich warm und behaglich mit Blaines Gewicht auf dem Schoß. Alle seine Freunde sind bei ihm. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm würde am liebsten für immer so bleiben. Er wünschte, er könnte diesen Moment in einer Flasche konservieren und ihn mitnehmen, um ihn in den kommenden Jahren immer wieder erleben zu können. Blaine hat getrunken, aber Kurt nicht und es sind nur Müdigkeit und Nostalgie, die ihn so schwermütig werden lassen.

„Geschenke!“ verkündet Santana und platzt ins Zimmer, die Hände voller Geschenktüten, die überquellen von buntem Seidenpapier.

„Auf der Einladung stand ausdrücklich 'keine Geschenke'“, teilt Rachel ihr mit.

Puck blickt auf von dem Bier-Pong Spiel, das er mit Mike, Sam und Artie spielt. „Ich habe Einladungen verschickt?“

„Nein, und vielen Dank auch für deine weise Voraussicht“, sagt Rachel.

„Egal, hier nimm deine Tüte.“ Santana lässt eine in Rachels Schoß fallen und wirft die andere Kurt zu; er fängt sie auf, bevor sie Blaine ins Gesicht treffen kann. Sie ist überraschend schwer.

„Geschenke!“ ruft Blaine erfreut.

„Ähäm.“ Kurt hält sie außer Reichweite seiner gierigen Hände – in erster Linie, weil er keine Ahnung hat, was drin ist. So wie er Santana kennt, könnte es beißen.

„Ähm ….. “ Rachel hält ein schwarz-rotes Spitzenungetüm von Push-up BH mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an einem Träger in die Höhe.

„Ich hatte was in knallpink gesucht, aber das gibt es nicht in Sport-BH-Größen“, sagt Santana über ihre Schulter, lässt Finn eine Tüte in den Schoß fallen und stellt eine neben Puck auf den Tisch. „Ich hoffe, ich habe ihn nicht umsonst gekauft.“

„Wenn Rachel das trägt, wird sie aussehen, als wolle sie _sich_ _ver_ kaufen“, sagt Kurt und zuckt zusammen, als er sich eine spärlich bekleidete Rachel vorstellt, die an der Straßenecke steht und versucht, Männer anzumachen. Es ist nicht so sehr die Prostitution, die ihn entsetzt, als die Vorstellung einer spärlich bekleideten Rachel.

„Hey, im Show Business geht es nur ums Aussehen“, sagt Santana. „Nachdem sie von Schönheitschirurgie nichts wissen will, wird sie auf die Weise bei ihren Auditions trotzdem was zum Vorzeigen haben.“

Finn lässt den BH nicht aus den Augen, als Rachel ihn zurück in die Tüte steckt. „Ich nehme das Geschenk an und sage Danke für den Gedanken, der dahinter steckt.“

„Was ist in deiner Tüte, Kurt?“ fragt Blaine, beugt sich vor und versucht hineinzuschauen.

Kurt drückt Blaine wieder zurück gegen die Armlehne, damit er nicht vornüber kippt und sagt: „Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass es etwas Nützliches ist, wie Händedesinfektionsmittel oder ein iTunes-Gutschein.“

„Es ist viel besser“, verspricht Santana.

Kurt zieht den Seidenpapier-Puschel heraus und schaut in die Tüte. Dort liegen ein riesiger, schockierend realistischer (abgesehen von der Farbe), lila Plastikdildo und eine große Flasche mit aromatisiertem Gleitgel.

Er stopft das Seidenpapier wieder in die Tüte.

Santana geht zu ihm, zieht es wieder heraus und wirft es sich über die Schulter. Tina kichert und schlägt danach wie eine Katze. „Damit du nicht so fürchterlich einsam bist in New York ohne deinen Westentaschen-Freund. Ich musste seine Größe schätzen, aber ich nahm an, dass er schon was Ordentliches in der Hose haben muss, um seine Besessenheit für Fliegen auszugleichen.“

„Danke!“ sagt Blaine. Er zieht die Tüte aus Kurts gefühllosen Fingern und spitzelt hinein. „Erdbeer, lecker. Obwohl Kurt es nicht mag, wenn man Essen und Sex vermischt. Er sagt, es sei unhygienisch.“

„Blaine“, warnt Kurt, der Nebel, der ihn umgibt löst sich langsam wieder auf.

„Richtig, sorry, ich darf Santana keine Details verraten. Hab ich vergessen.“

„Santana beugt sich vor und ihre Augen leuchten begeistert: „Oh, ihr Jungs habt eine Regel für mich? Pass auf, Blaine, ich hol dir noch was zu trinken und du kannst mir alles darüber erzählen.“

Kurt spürt Ärger in sich aufsteigen, er windet sich in seinem Bauch, wie ein Schlange, die bereit ist, zuzustoßen und der vernünftige Teil seines Verstandes sagt ihm, dass es zum Teil an den übergroßen Emotionen des Abends liegt – das letzte Mal, dass sie alle so zusammen kommen. Wie auch immer, zum Teil liegt es aber daran, dass das Geschenk von Santana kommt, was bedeutet, es sollte ihn nicht überraschen. Allerdings sollte ausgerechnet sie es besser wissen, als voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen über andere und darüber, was sie im Schlafzimmer miteinander machen.

Die Unterstellung ist das Problem, wie ihm klar wird. Die Tatsache, dass sie womöglich nicht mal länger darüber nachgedacht hat. Das Geschenk ist geschmacklos, aber das ist auch der BH, den sie Rachel gegeben hat. Es geht ihm darum, dass in ihren Augen _er_ ganz offensichtlich derjenige ist, der den Dildo braucht. Obwohl sie ihn schon so lange kennen, obwohl sie seine Beziehung mit Blaine jeden einzelnen Tag vor Augen haben, verstehen noch nicht einmal die Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen – und so sehr sie einander auch angiften, er zählt Santana trotzdem zu seinen Freunden – wer er wirklich ist. Sie werden ihn niemals verstehen. Für sie wird er immer das Mädchen in der Beziehung sein, in einer Beziehung, in der es überhaupt keine Mädchen gibt.

Ein Teil von Kurt schäumt vor Wut — wüssten sie doch nur, dass es nicht Kurt ist, sondern Blaine, der es liebt auf allen Vieren zu sein, während Kurt sich von hinten über seinen Rücken beugt, oder auf Kurts Schoß zu sitzen, während Kurt tief in ihm versinkt. Wenn sie nur wüssten, wie Blaine, den sie alle bewundern, ihn mit Liebe, Vertrauen und Bewunderung ansieht, wenn sie nur wüssten, dass sie in ihrer Beziehung gleichberechtigt geben und nehmen, wenn sie nur _wüssten,_ was er und Blaine wissen, dann wären sie vielleicht nicht so engstirnig und würden nicht solche lächerlichen, genderstereotypen, voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen über zwei Menschen, die sich lieben.

Er würde ihr gern etwas genauso Hässliches an den Kopf werfen.

Aber dann blickt er sich im Zimmer um und sieht Puck und Sam und Joe, all diese Menschen, die nicht mit der Wimper zucken, wenn Blaine ihn auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbelt, oder auf seinem Schoß sitzt. All diese Menschen, die ihn bei Wettbewerben fest umarmt haben, bei seinem Schulabschluss, an seinen schlimmsten Tagen und ihm geht auf, dass Menschen _immer_ Vermutungen über ihn anstellen werden, ganz gleich, wie gut sie ihn kennen. So sind Menschen nun mal. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie ihn nicht lieben.

Er wird es nie auf die leichte Schulter nehmen können, wenn er so falsch eingeschätzt wird, aber Kurt atmet tief durch, lässt seinen Ärger gerade soweit abflauen, dass er Santana ein verbissenes Grinsen schenken kann, nimmt Blaine die Tüte aus der Hand und stellt sie auf den Fußboden neben seinem Sessel. Er weiß noch nicht, ob er sie mitnehmen wird, wenn sie am Morgen nach Hause gehen (wobei – Blaine wird sie wahrscheinlich wirklich gern haben wollen), aber er muss sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht werfen.

„Ich folge ausnahmsweise Rachels Beispiel und sage Danke“, sagt Kurt.

„Ja, Santana, das war wirklich sehr aufmerksam von dir“, sagt Blaine mit einer betrunkenen Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Soweit würde ich jetzt nicht gehen“, lenkt Kurt ein.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, wir hätten einen nehmen sollen, der vibriert“, sagt Brittany zu Santana.

Blaines Augen leuchten auf und Kurt kann sich gerade so bremsen die Hand vors Gesicht zu schlagen. Stattdessen wirft er eine verzweifelte, abschätzige Bemerkung über den Dschinn in 'Aladin' in die Runde und erhält umgehend eine zwanzigminütige Belehrung durch Blaine und Rachel, als Belohnung dafür, dass er das Thema gewechselt hat.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Endlich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie schon am Anfang erwähnt, ist dieses Kapitel leicht AU, da es bereits vor dem Start der vierten Staffel geschrieben worden ist. Noch bevor die Antwortbriefe der NYADA kamen. Aber der Grundtenor ist trotzdem absolut Handlungs-konform.

 

Blaine sagt ja zu ihm. Ja und ja und immer wieder ja – zu Duetten und Einkaufstouren und Hautpflege-Ritualen und Romantik und Sex und all den kleinen Dingen, die Kurt sich wünscht.

Und Kurt möchte im Gegenzug auch ja sagen – zu allem, worum Blaine ihn bittet.

Wenn er mitten in der Nacht wach in seinem Bett liegt und an die Zukunft denkt – New York ohne Blaine und später dann mit Blaine, getrennt voneinander zu sein, bevor sie dann endlich wieder zusammen sein können – dann möchte Kurt auch ja sagen zu all den Dingen, um die Blaine _nicht_ bittet.

 

*

 

Ende Juli unterschreiben Kurt und Rachel einen Mietvertrag für ein Apartment in der Nähe der Schule. Kurt kann es sich nicht leisten, hinzureisen, um es sich persönlich anzusehen, und er misstraut Rachels begeisterter Beschreibung, als sie nach Hause kommt. Er vertraut allerdings Hirams Bemerkung über das gute Tageslicht im Wohnzimmer und LeRoys Versicherung, dass er keine einzige Kakerlake gesehen hat. Er verbringt die gesamte folgende Woche mit Tagträumen von Farbkonzepten und er fertigt Collagen mit Stoffmustern und Möbelideen für jedes Zimmer an. (Alle drei – die zwei winzigen Schlafzimmer, das Wohnzimmer und das briefmarken-kleine Bad und die Küche, die diesen Namen kaum verdient, da sie nur aus einer Spüle, zwei Gasbrennern und wenigen Zentimetern Arbeitsfläche besteht.)

Als Kurt einen maßstabsgerechten Plan seinen Zimmers zeichnet, in dem Versuch eine kreative Lösung zu finden, um wenigstens ein Drittel seiner Garderobe in der Wohnung unterzubringen, schließt er die Augen und stellt sich vor, was er gern sehen würde, wenn er auf seinem Bett liegt. Lieber das Fenster, das die Sicht auf die Backsteinwand des Nachbarhauses frei gibt, oder vielleicht ein Bild seiner Wahl, vielleicht einen historischen schwarz-weiß Fotodruck von Paris? Er versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie es sein wird, wenn er mit seinen Büchern oder dem Laptop dort sitzt, welche Art von Rückzugsort er brauchen wird in seinem betriebsamen New Yorker Leben.

Ein unheimliches Gefühl der Einsamkeit überkommt ihn plötzlich bei dem Gedanken. Er öffnet die Augen und lässt den Blick über sein eigenes geräumiges Zimmer schweifen, mit all den Erinnerungsstücken und Fotos seines bisherigen Lebens. Er kann es kaum erwarten, seinen Träumen zu folgen, aber er muss so viel zurück lassen – seine Familie, seinen Freund. Er wird sie alle jeden Tag schmerzlich vermissen. Es wird ihn nicht zurückhalten, aber er wird dennoch darunter leiden.

Er überlegt, was er alles noch machen will, bevor er Ohio verlässt; er wird mit Carole einkaufen gehen müssen, damit sie nicht wieder auf ihre ausgewaschenen Jeans zurück greift, wahrscheinlich sollte er seinem Vater noch ein paar Tage in der Werkstatt helfen, wenn der nicht gerade in seinen politischen Geschäften unterwegs ist, er sollte sich mit Finn diesen blöden Superheldenfilm ansehen, und dann sollte er auch Blaine noch einen Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit widmen.

Er sollte sicherstellen, dass er nicht auf diesem Bett in New York liegt – mit Blick auf alles, was er sich ausgesucht hat – und auch nur einer vergeudeten Minute seines Sommers nachtrauert.

Mit den Menschen, die er liebt, möchte Kurt keine Chance vergeuden.

Zwischen all dem Packen und Planen findet er für Carole einige perfekt zum Kombinieren geeignete Teile für ihren Kleiderschrank (und zwei neue Kleider für feine Anlässe), er macht sich seine langen Finger mit Motoröl dreckig, um die Schraube an Mr Abrams Volvo anzuziehen, an die sein Vater nicht heran kommt, er lernt die Grundlagen von Call of Duty und Mario Kart, und er geht mit Blaine zum Brunch, fein Essen, ins Kino, ins Theater, in die Außenbezirke der Stadt, von wo man die Sterne viel besser sieht, alles, egal wohin, Hauptsache, sie können Zeit miteinander verbringen.

An einem Nachmittag, eine Woche bevor er mit seinem Vater (und viel zu wenig Gepäck) nach New York fahren wird, um diesen neuen Abschnitt seines Lebens zu beginnen, spürt Kurt, wie Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln hervorquellen, als Blaine mit seiner Erektion im Mund aufstöhnt und ihn fast zum Höhepunkt bringt, bevor er sich wieder und wieder zurück zieht. Und er sagt leise flüsternd: „Blaine, hör auf.“

Blaine gehorcht sofort und schaut schwer atmend zu ihm hoch, sein Blick so wild wie sein Haar. Er wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über seinen roten, feuchten Mund und schluckt: „Entschuldige, ich hab mich ein bisschen mitreißen lassen. Du magst es nicht, wenn ich dich so reize.“ Er streichelt entschuldigend über Kurts Oberschenkel, beugt sich vor und küsst seine Hüfte, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden.

„Ich will etwas anderes machen“, sagt Kurt und Blaines Augen leuchten auf.

„Okay“, antwortet er.

Kurt versucht, ruhig zu atmen und nicht durchzudrehen. Er weiß, was er will, und er weiß auch, dass er einfach eine 69-er Position vorschlagen könnte, oder etwas anderes, was sie nicht so oft machen (denn Kurt liebt zwar das unmittelbare Feedback dieser Position, aber er mag es gar nicht, dass Blaine sich regelmäßig so hineinsteigert, dass er in Kurts Gesicht spritzt, obwohl er es gar nicht beabsichtigt) und Blaine wäre damit einverstanden. Aber er hat sich (fast) noch nie vor einer Herausforderung gedrückt und er wird sicherlich nicht jetzt damit anfangen.

„Kommst du mal her?“ fragt er; er kann das nicht tun, wenn Blaine so weit weg ist.

Blaine rutscht zu ihm hoch und legt sich halb auf Kurt mit einem Lächeln, als gäbe es keinen Ort auf der Welt, an dem er lieber wäre. Und womöglich entspricht das den Tatsachen.

„Ich will etwas machen“, sagt Kurt. „Etwas ganz neues …….. für mich.“

Blaines Gesicht wird ernst, nicht weil er unglücklich ist, sondern, weil er aufmerksam zuhört. „Was du willst“, verspricht er.

Kurt weiß nicht, wie er fragen soll. Er hasst es, dass er sich schämt, die Worte auszusprechen, aber er hört das Echo so vieler Schmähungen, die er wahrscheinlich nie vergessen wird. Er muss sie einfach übertönen.

„Ich habe über New York nachgedacht. Darüber, wegzugehen“, sagt Kurt und sieht, wie Blaines Blick noch verwirrter wird. Von allen Menschen, die je Sex hatten, ist Kurt offiziell der größte Stimmungskiller der Geschichte. „Oh, mein Gott, das kommt jetzt so falsch rüber.“ Er unterdrückt den Wunsch, sich wegzudrehen und Blaine zu bitten, alles zu vergessen, was er gesagt hat.

„Sag's mir einfach“, sagt Blaine leise.

„Ich will alle ersten Male mit dir erleben, Blaine“, sagt Kurt hilflos, und er weiß, dass es das Falsche ist, in dem Moment, als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen: „Ich will nicht aufs College gehen und bedauern, dass wir nicht….“

Blaines Gesicht verzieht sich vor Schmerz und Bestürzung und sein ganzer Körper ist angespannt: „Was?“

„Nein, nein“, sagt Kurt und legt seine Arme um Blaines Schultern, bevor er von ihm wegrücken kann: „Ich meine nicht, dass ich irgendwas mit jemand anderem anfangen werde; Ich meine, ich will nicht dort sein und mir wünschen, ich hätte mehr mit dir getan, als wir noch die Gelegenheit hatten.“

Langsam entspannt sich Blaine und sagt: „Okay, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du dort bist und bedauerst, etwas getan zu haben, nur weil du Torschlusspanik bekommen hast.“

„Ich habe keine Torschlusspanik.“

„Ein bisschen….?“ fragt Blaine mit einem winzigen Grinsen.

„Okay, ein bisschen. Aber ….. ich könnte niemals irgendwas bedauern, das ich mit dir getan habe, Blaine“, versichert Kurt ihm leise und tief in seinem Herzen ist er sich dessen so sicher, dass selbst die hämischen Stimmen in seinem Kopf nichts daran ändern können.

Blaine lächelt ihn wieder an und fragt: „Was willst du machen?“

Kurt sieht ihm fest in die Augen und sagt es ihm.

Blaines Hände zittern noch mehr als Kurts, als er ihm über den Rücken streichelt und seine Wirbelsäule mit Küssen bedeckt. Kurt vertraut ihm, wenn er sagt, dass diese Position am bequemsten ist, und wenn er sich auch keine Gedanken über Schmerzen macht (denn er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Blaine nicht super vorsichtig sein wird) so ist er doch dankbar für den winzigen Vorteil, seine Reaktionen (ob gut oder schlecht) in dem Kissen verbergen zu können, auf dem er mit dem Gesicht liegt.

Und als Blaine hinter ihm und über ihm ist – viel zu weit entfernt, seine Hände besitzergreifend auf Kurts Hüfte, so, wie Kurt ihn normalerweise hält, wenn Blaine auf allen Vieren sein will – vertraut ihm Kurt, dass er niemals diese schrecklichen Dinge sagen wird, die Kurt in all den Jahren an den Kopf geworfen worden sind. Dass jemand wie er genau dorthin gehört.

Als Blaine seine Finger in ihm bewegt, fühlt sich das besser an, als Kurts Selbstversuche der vergangenen Wochen, aber das liegt vor allem an Blaines ermutigenden Worten.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du fühlst dich so gut an. Du bist so heiß. Gott, Kurt, ich liebe dich“, haucht Blaine und die Ehrfurcht, die in seiner Stimme mitschwingt, bewahrt Kurt davor, sich zu lächerlich zu fühlen, um weiterzumachen.

Als Kurt glaubt, dass er weit genug gedehnt ist, ist er immer noch nicht richtig hart, aber er nimmt an, dass er sich weniger verlegen fühlen wird, wenn er Blaines Körper näher ist. Diese Position, die kühle Luft, die ihn umgibt, anstelle von Blaines Wärme, hilft ihm nicht gerade, sich zu entspannen. Er kneift die Augen fest zusammen und versucht ganz still zu halten, als Blaine sich zwischen seine Beine kniet, ihn auf Nacken und Schultern küsst und vorsichtig in ihn eindringt.

Blaine ist so, so groß und so, so vorsichtig und er wiederholt ständig, wie gut sich das anfühlt, und obwohl Kurt fast die Luft wegbleibt, kann er ihm dennoch versichern, dass es okay ist.

Und es ist okay. Blaine umgibt ihn und ist in ihm, sein Atem heiß auf Kurts Rücken und er berührt ihn mit so viel Liebe und Sanftheit, dass es nichts macht, dass Kurt zwar keucht und stöhnt, aber nicht gerade brennt vor Begierde. Er kann sich nicht entspannen. Er kann sich nicht wirklich gehen lassen, aber es fühlt sich gut an, sich so nahe zu sein. Er macht es mit Blaine und Blaine genießt es, und das ist viel wert. Kurt muss nicht alles mögen. Er möchte es einfach nur mal gemacht haben.

„Oh Gott, Kurt, sag mir, was ich tun soll“, sagt Blaine und seine Stimme bekommt diesen rauen Ton, der bedeutet, dass er gleich soweit ist. Seine Stöße werden schneller und er packt Kurts Becken, um ihn zu fixieren oder ihn dazu zu bringen, sich synchron zu bewegen, Kurt weiß nicht, was er vorhat …… er weiß nicht, was er tun soll, wenn sein eigener Körper es ihm nicht sagt. Er ist erregt, aber nicht genug, um mithalten zu können.

Er zuckt zusammen, als Blaines Hand um ihn herum an seinen nur halb erigierten Penis fasst und Blaine hört sofort auf, sich zu bewegen. Seine Hand lässt los und er sagt: „Kurt?“ mit einer tränenerstickten Stimme, wie Kurt sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hat.

„Alles ist gut“, versichert ihm Kurt.

„Was soll ich machen?“

„Mach einfach ….. weiter. Alles ist gut.“

Aber Blaine sagt: „Nein“, und zieht sich zurück, heraus, und Kurt dreht sich um und hält ihn am Handgelenk fest, denn wenn Blaine jetzt das Bett verlässt, das Zimmer, dann wird es Kurt das Herz brechen, in Millionen scharfkantige Splitter.

„Alles ist gut“, wiederholt Kurt, voller Verzweiflung, seine Worte wahr klingen zu lassen.

„Das ist es nicht — es gefällt dir nicht“, sagt Blaine mit Tränen in der Stimme, als er sich das Kondom abstreift. „Und das ist okay, es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, aber ich werde nicht _weiter machen_ wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Das ist — nein. Nein, niemals.“

„Blaine.“ Kurt kommt auf die Knie und zieht Blaine in seine Arme. Blaine kommt näher und sobald er nah genug ist, küsst Kurt ihn. Er küsst ihn, als Entschuldigung für sein Versagen, zum Dank, dass er es versucht hat, und um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebt. „Ich möchte dir auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise nahe sein“, murmeln seine Lippen an Blaines Mund.

„Ich weiß — ich weiß, aber — “

Kurt hasst diese Unsicherheit in Blaines Stimme, die Unsicherheit, die _er_ verursacht hat, deshalb dreht er Blaine auf den Rücken und küsst ihn noch einmal, intensiver, ein Kuss nach dem anderen, bis Blaine unter seiner Berührung dahin schmilzt. Er hat keinen bestimmten Plan, er will Blaine einfach nur daran hindern, sich zurückzuziehen und den Schmerz lindern, den er verursacht hat.

Blaines Hände streicheln über seine Seiten und seinen Rücken, über Kurts Gesicht und seine Haare und Kurt setzt sich rittlings auf ihn und küsst ihn wieder und wieder, bis sein Körper ihm signalisiert, dass er sehr wohl weiß, was er will.

„Können wir es _so_ machen?“ fragt Kurt, und setzt sich gerade so weit auf, dass er Blaine in die Augen sehen kann.

„Es gefällt dir nicht“, sagt Blaine und in seiner Stimme klingt weder Verurteilung noch Schmerz, nur Besorgnis.

„Lass es mich versuchen.“ Sie nehmen also ein neues Kondom und mehr Gleitgel und starten einen zweiten Versuch. Und als Blaine dieses Mal in ihn eindringt, kann Kurt die Anspannung in Blaines Gesicht sehen, und die Liebe und Begierde, die dahinter steckt. Kurt kann Blaines Hand drücken, als er sich langsam ganz auf ihn hinabsenkt, bis er das Herz in seiner Kehle pochen spürt, und sein Körper so voll ist mit Blaine und so nah bei ihm. Er kann sich anspannen und schaukeln und sich bewegen, wie immer er möchte und nach ein oder zwei Minuten, in denen er verschiedenes ausprobiert, wird ihm klar, dass er es will. Er will es wirklich und wahrhaftig.

Sein Körper weiß genau, was er will und Kurt gibt sich hin und lässt sich treiben. Er wiegt sich und reitet Blaine und beobachtet ihn, wie er ihn ansieht, bis Kurt die Augen schließt und nur noch _fühlt_. Er spürt so viel, überall, um ihn herum, in ihm. Er spürt Blaines kräftige Hände, die sich an seine Hüften schmiegen und ihn halten, er spürt den Schweiß, der sie beide bedeckt, als seine Hände über Blaines wunderschönen Bauch, seine Brust, seine Schenkel streichen, er spürt die heiße Härte von Blaines Erektion, die in ihm pocht wie ein zweiter Herzschlag. Er hat das Gefühl, in all diesen Empfindungen zu ertrinken. Er hat das Gefühl, sich ganz hinzugeben. Er ist so gefangen in diesem Moment des Glücks, dass er nirgendwo anders sein möchte. Er kann Blaine überall spüren und weil es Blaine ist, lässt Kurt es zu.

Weil es Blaine ist, lässt Kurt sich vollkommen gehen.

Blaine stöhnt vor Verzweiflung und Erstaunen, als Kurt ihn packt und sie herum rollt, so dass er wieder unten liegt – aber dieses Mal auf dem Rücken – und sein Becken Blaines heftigen, perfekten Stößen entgegen kommt und sie sich gemeinsam gegenseitig zum Ziel katapultieren. Und viel zu bald schon erreichen sie es, ihre Körper fest miteinander verbunden und sie atmen dieselbe Luft. Blaine drückt ihn nicht nach unten, sondern an sich. Blaine nimmt nicht, sondern er verschenkt sich, und Kurts Körper biegt und wölbt sich ihm entgegen in vollkommener Synchronität, bis er alles loslässt, außer Blaine und völlig zerbricht.

Kurts Orgasmus ist zu intensiv, zu lang, zu viel. Er weiß wirklich nicht, ob ihm gefällt, wie er ihm fast den Atem raubt, er sich so verletzlich und angreifbar fühlt. Er hat das Gefühl, in tausend Stücke zersprungen zu sein, stumm und schwach. Er fühlt sich, als würde sein Herz offen daliegen. Er fühlt sich verloren, als hätte er zu viel von sich preisgegeben. Als er sich in Blaines schützende Umarmung schmiegt, ist er nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen wird, all diese Bruchstücke seines Selbst wieder zusammenzusetzen.

Er hört die liebevollen Worte, die Blaine in sein Ohr flüstert, erwidert seine sanften Küsse und Berührungen, spürt wie sie beide zittern, als ihr Orgasmus abebbt und der Gedanke schießt ihm durch den Kopf, dass dieser Akt, vor dem er sich so sehr gefürchtet hat, und den er in gewisser Weise immer noch fürchtet (aber jetzt aus ganz anderen Gründen, nämlich weil er ihn so erschüttert hat und er überzeugt ist, dass es ihm immer wieder so ergehen wird, ganz gleich, wie oft sie es tun werden — sich gehen zu lassen ist etwas, das Kurt noch nie leicht gefallen ist) nicht die beschämende Niederlage und Unterwerfung ist, wie er es immer gehört hat, sondern viel eher ein Geschenk. Es ist das Geschenk, jemanden ganz nah an sich heran zu lassen. Es ist das Geschenk, sich selbst hinzugeben.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“ fragt Blaine leise, als Kurt ihm in seine wundervollen Augen blickt und ihn anlächelt. Seine Finger streichen durch Kurts Haare.

„Ich bin noch ein bisschen überwältigt, aber glücklich“, sagt Kurt, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hat. „Ich bin glücklich, dass ich es mit dir gemacht habe. Es war genau so, wie ich es wollte. Sogar besser.“

Blaine lächelt schief: „Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja“, beruhigt ihn Kurt. Er küsst Blaines Mund und seine Wange und er spürt wie all die kleinen Splitter seines Selbst sich von alleine wieder zusammenfügen, während Blaine ihn fest in den Armen hält, als würde er Kurts Harnisch ersetzen, den er gewöhnlich zum Selbstschutz trägt, bis er ihn wieder angelegt hat. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast, es herauszufinden.“

„Es war — ich meine, das Vergnügen war ganz klar auf meiner Seite“, sagt Blaine, und sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankt zwischen dankbar und verlegen.

Kurt betrachtet ihn genau und sieht die Besorgnis in seinem Blick: „Geht es dir gut? Bist du auch glücklich?“

„Nur, wenn du dir sicher bist“, sagt Blaine immer noch besorgt: „Denn — “

Kurt umfasst Blaines Gesicht und sagt: „Blaine, wenn es um dich geht, dann bin ich mir immer sicher.“

Blaine lächelt ihn an und zieht ihn wieder fest an sich: „Dann geht es mir super.“

 

*

 

In der Nacht, bevor Kurt nach New York aufbricht, sitzen er und Blaine in den frühen Morgenstunden Seite an Seite auf den Stufen der Gartenveranda, mit fest umschlungenen Armen. Alle Versprechen sind gemacht. Alle verzweifelten Küsse sind verschenkt. Alles, was ihnen jetzt noch bleibt, ist die Gegenwart des anderen zu genießen, so lange es geht.

Kurt schließt die Augen und atmet langsam ein und aus. Er genießt den Duft von Blaines Haut, seiner Kleidung, seinem Haargel. Seine Hände schmiegen sich an Blaines Rücken, um sich die Konturen seines Körpers einzuprägen. Er lauscht seinen zitternden Atemzügen, ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

Alles ist ihm so teuer. Er stellt fest, dass er es als selbstverständlich betrachtet hat, dass Blaine immer an seiner Seite ist, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise, so als könnte es keine andere Option für ihn geben.

Kurt hat so viele Jahre seines Lebens ohne das alles zubringen müssen, ohne die Liebe und das Verständnis eines anderen Menschen, außer seinem Vater, und er weiß, dass er es auch wieder schaffen könnte. Er hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es könnte, wenn es nötig wäre. Aber er will es nicht.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüstert er, ein letztes Versprechen, das wichtigste, dass er geben kann.

 

*

 

Abschied zu nehmen, ist Kurt noch nie leicht gefallen und als er und sein Vater losfahren und er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz umdreht und Blaines tränenüberströmtes Gesicht am Ende der Auffahrt neben Carole immer kleiner werden sieht, kann er kaum atmen.

Jeder Neuanfang ist schwer. Den richtigen ersten Eindruck machen zu müssen, neue Freunde finden zu müssen, erneut kämpfen zu müssen, für die Anerkennung seines Talents, das alles wird ein harter Kampf werden. Und er wird ihn alleine kämpfen müssen. Aber er weiß, dass er es schon einmal geschafft hat, und auch wenn die wichtigen Menschen in seinem Leben hunderte Meilen von ihm entfernt sind, besitzt er doch immer noch ihre Liebe. Er hat nichts davon verloren. Er muss die Liebe und Akzeptanz seiner Familie nicht opfern, um seinen Träumen folgen zu können.

Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er das alles einmal besitzen würde, so sehr er es sich auch gewünscht hatte, aber irgendwie hat er es geschafft. Und er kann alles mit sich nehmen.

 

*

 

Am seinem ersten Tag im College sucht Kurt sich einen Platz und er ist nicht nur aufgeregt, sondern auch ein bisschen nervös. Er hat sich heute morgen dreimal umgezogen, um die richtige Mischung aus kultiviert und trendy hinzubekommen und als er sich im Klassensaal umsieht und die vielen verschiedenen Stilrichtungen seiner Mitstudenten begutachtet, ist er nicht sicher, ob es ihm auch gelungen ist.

„Hallo, ich heiße Dan“, sagt der junge Mann neben ihm und Kurt wendet sich ihm überrascht zu.

„Kurt“, antwortet er und streckt ihm die Hand hin.

Dan schüttelt sie, lässt den Blick über Kurts Outfit gleiten und sagt: „Schwul, stimmts?“

Kurt läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken und er antwortet mit einem zögernden, leisen „Ja.“

„Großartig“, sagt Dan lächelnd. Er durchsucht seinen Ordner und zieht einen pinkfarbenen Flyer heraus: „Die muss ich heute aufhängen. Wir haben jeden Donnerstag zur Mittagessenszeit ein LGBT Treffen in der Cafeteria, falls du Lust hast zu kommen. Aber ich sollte dich warnen, meistens geht es nur um Theaterklatsch und -tratsch."

Kurt wirft einen Blick auf den Flyer und fühlt sich, als hätte ihn ein Wirbelsturm mitgerissen und ins Land Oz verfrachtet, so wie einst Dorothy und er kann gerade nur sagen: „Ich liebe Theaterklatsch und -tratsch.“

Dan klopft ihm auf die Schulter: „Dann passt du ja prima dazu.“

 

*

 

Es gibt viele süße, schwule Jungs in New York. _Wirklich_ viele, und eine ganze Menge von ihnen finden auch Kurt süß.

Kurt ist geschmeichelt, begeistert und glücklich.

Und noch viel glücklicher ist er, wenn er Blaines Gesicht bei ihren allabendlichen Skype-Sitzungen auf seinem Computerbildschirm sieht.

Er bewahrt sein Lächeln ganz tief in seinem Herzen für die Zeiten, wenn er in seinem Bett liegt und sich einsam, verloren, frustriert oder traurig fühlt. Er denkt an all die Lieder, die Blaine für ihn gesungen hat, all die besonderen Momente, die er geplant hat. Er bewahrt die Erinnerung an jede Umarmung, jede Liebkosung, jeden Kuss, jede zarte Berührung, jedes leise Wort, jedes Wimmern, jede Bitte, jedes Keuchen, Stöhnen und Seufzen von Blaine – Ausdruck seiner Liebe und seines Verlangens nach ihm.

Und wenn ihn die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens, der Schule oder seiner Freunde runter ziehen, dann holt er diese Erinnerungen hervor und kommt nicht im Geringsten in Versuchung, wenn ihn ein anderer süßer Junge auf der Straße anlächelt.

Kurt weiß, was er will. Er weiß, was er wert ist. Und er ist nicht bereit, sich mit weniger zufrieden zu geben.

 

*

 

Kurt und Blaine gehen mit den meisten der New Directions zu einer Silversterparty in einem Club in Lima. Es ist bei weitem nicht Kurts erste Wahl, aber Blaine möchte hingehen und die meisten von Kurts Freunden werden auch da sein. Deshalb willigt er ein und wählt zu seiner Jeans sein neues Lieblingshemd aus New York aus – schwarz, eng anliegend, aus einem schimmernden Stoff, der im Discolicht glitzern wird.

(Blaines Augen weiten sich, als er ihn sieht und Kurt beschließt, dass es auf jeden Fall ein guter Abend werden wird, wenn er diese Reaktion bewirkt.)

Sie tanzen meistens in einer Gruppe und Kurt driftet immer wieder zu Rachel, Mercedes und Brittany, während Blaine sich mehr an die derzeitigen Mitglieder des GleeClub hält, wie Sam oder Tina. Das macht Kurt bewusst, wie sehr sie beide jeder für sich ihr eigenes Leben leben, anders als im vergangenen Jahr, und es macht ihn ein wenig traurig, aber andererseits ist er froh, dass sie sich doch nicht wirklich weiter voneinander entfernt haben, trotz der vielen Meilen, die zur Zeit zwischen ihnen liegen und der ruckeligen Skype-Übertragung, die es manchmal so schwer macht, den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen zu erkennen.

Wenn die Glee-Gruppe bei schneller Musik im Freistil in einer Ecke des Clubs vollkommen durcheinander tanzt, so bilden sie doch bei den langsamen Tänzen sofort Paare und Kurt zögert nicht, mit Blaine zu tanzen. Er will es. Er hat Blaine so vermisst und lässt sich fest in den Arm nehmen, Wange an Wange, denn obwohl sie während der Weihnachtsferien jede freie Minute zusammen waren, hatten sie doch nicht wirklich viel Zeit alleine miteinander. Es ist fast ein Luxus, Blaines Körperwärme so nah zu spüren, den Druck seines Arms auf seinem Rücken, seinen Atem an Kurts Ohr, als Blaine leise zur Musik mitsingt. Kurt hat das alles so vermisst, dass seine Brust sich vor Sehnsucht zusammen zieht.

Später am Abend, als das Neue Jahr begonnen hat, aber sie noch lange nicht bereit sind, zu gehen, sieht Kurt über Blaines Schulter hinweg ein paar Kerle, die finster zu ihnen herüber starren. Ihre Gesichter kommen ihm vage bekannt vor. Als sie seinen Blick bemerken, kann er die spöttischen Bemerkungen, die sie ihnen über die Tanzfläche zurufen, an ihren Lippen ablesen.

Für einen kurzen Moment erfasst ihn die alte eiskalte Panik, was sie ihm wohl antun werden, oder Blaine. Er erinnert sich, wie der Nachhall an Beschimpfungen und Schmähungen ihn noch tagelang, jahrelang verfolgt hat. Ihm wird schlecht, bei der plötzlichen Erinnerung daran. Das ist so ganz anders, als alles, was er täglich in seiner neuen Heimat erleben darf.

Dann erinnert sich Kurt, wo er ist und wer er ist. Er ist stark genug, in New York zu leben, sich seinen Platz an der Spitze einer sehr diffizilen Branche zu erkämpfen und er besitzt die Liebe eines lieben, gut aussehenden talentierten Jungen.

Kurt schließt einfach die Augen, schmiegt sein Gesicht an Blaines Wange und ignoriert sie, denn sie wissen verdammt nochmal überhaupt nichts von ihm, und das haben sie auch noch nie vorher getan.

 

*

 

Kurt findet den wunderbarsten Seidenschal in einer kleinen Boutique in Greenwich Village. Er ist eigentlich viel zu teuer, aber das verschlungene Muster von fliegenden Vögeln gefällt ihm viel zu gut, als dass er ihn zurücklassen könnte. Er erinnert ihn an einen Schal, den seine Mutter einst besaß, nur etwas moderner, passend zur gegenwärtigen Mode.

Er hebt ihn auf für Blaines Besuch während der Frühlingsferien. (Es macht ihm fast gar nichts aus, so lange zu warten, denn Kurt liebt besondere Gelegenheiten und Blaine ist es wert.)

Rachel ist für eine Woche zurück nach Lima geflogen und Blaine und er haben das Apartment für sich alleine. Sie kochen zusammen in der kleinen Küche, spazieren morgens Hand in Hand zum Kiosk und kuscheln sich danach zusammen aufs Sofa, um die Zeitung miteinander zu lesen. Sie ergattern Last-Minute Tickets fürs Theater, bezahlen das Essen im Restaurant mit der Kreditkarte von Blaines Vater, liegen einander nachts in den Armen und tun so, nur ein paar Tage lang, als wäre das ihr gemeinsames Leben.

Nächstes Jahr wird es soweit sein.

Am Ende von Blaines Kurzurlaub sitzen sie nach einem Museumsbesuch in einem Café in der Nähe der Modehochschule, trinken Kaffee und kritisieren den Modegeschmack der vorbeigehenden Passanten. (Kurt kritisiert – Blaine versucht, nicht zu lachen, und warnt Kurt, dass die Leute hören können, was er sagt.)

Nach einer Weile fällt Kurt auf, dass Blaine seine Kommentare nicht mehr beachtet und als er sich zu ihm umdreht, sieht er, wie Blaine durch die großen Fensterscheiben zusieht, wie New York an ihnen vorbei flaniert. Blaines Augen leuchten vor Begeisterung und da ist auch noch etwas anderes.

„Was ist?“, fragt Kurt leise und stupst Blaines Bein mit einer Stiefelspitze an.

„Wir sind in New York“, sagt Blaine mit atemloser Verwunderung, als könnte dieser Moment zerplatzen wie eine Seifenblase.

Kurt muss lachen, denn er weiß ganz genau, was Blaine meint. Sie sind in _New York_. „Das merkst du jetzt erst? Die U-Bahn und diese Broadwayshow haben dich nicht schon vorher drauf gebracht?“

„Sieh dich um, Kurt.“

Kurt sieht sich um. Da ist das Café, voller Leute mit Laptops und schwatzenden Pärchen an den Tischen. „Was?“

„Ich bin hier nicht der einzige, der eine Fliege trägt, Kurt. Du bist nicht der einzige mit einem fabelhaften Schal. Du bist nicht einmal der einzige _Mann_ , der einen trägt.“

„Die Modehochschule ist direkt um die Ecke“, erinnert ihn Kurt, aber er beginnt zu verstehen, worauf Blaine hinaus will, was Kurt nie so bewusst geworden ist, weil er es sowieso immer mehr darauf angelegt hat, aufzufallen, anstatt sich anzupassen.

Aber was Blaine meint, ist, dass, obwohl Kurt immer noch seinen einzigartigen Modegeschmack hat und niemandem Brooks Brothers so gut steht wie Blaine, es hier viele Menschen gibt, die ihnen irgendwie ähnlich sehen.

Sie sind nicht mehr in Lima; sie sind in New York.

Sie sind nicht die einzigen gut gekleideten Männer. Sie sind nicht die einzigen schwulen Männer. Auch wenn sie immer wieder aufgrund ihres Auftretens und ihrer Orientierung beurteilt werden, so geht es doch nie _nur_ darum, denn da sind noch so viele, die genauso sind wie sie. Sie sind besonders, aber sie unterscheiden sich gar nicht so sehr.

Kurt lächelt und streckt quer über den Tisch die Hand nach ihm aus, und Blaines Grinsen ist so breit wie noch nie, als er sie ergreift.

Später am Abend, als sie eng beieinander auf dem Sofa sitzen, und sich sanft küssen, bevor alles ein wenig erhitzter wird, denkt Kurt darüber nach, wie es sein wird, diese große aufregende Stadt mit Blaine zu teilen, anstatt sie ihm nur zu zeigen. Er denkt an Karrieren und Verpflichtungen und an einen Ort, der nur ihnen gehört.

Er denkt an zwei Menschen unter acht Millionen, an die Mühe, aufzufallen und ihre Träume zu erreichen und an das Glück, nur ein Paar unter vielen zu sein in dieser geschäftigen Stadt.

Er denkt an Kurt Hummel und Blaine Anderson, als Individuen und als Paar.

Kurt weiß natürlich nicht, wo sie in zehn, zwanzig Jahren sein werden oder was sie tun werden, wenn sie erwachsen sind. Er weiß nicht, wohin das Leben sie treiben wird, oder was ihnen widerfahren wird.

Aber als Blaine seine Nase an seinem Hals reibt und kichert, weil er den Knoten von Kurts Schal nicht auf bekommt und Kurt ihn noch mehr ablenkt, als er die Hand unter sein Hemd schiebt und ihm über die Rippen streichelt, da weiß Kurt, dass sie trotzdem immer sie selbst bleiben werden.

Genauso sind sie und sollen sie auch sein.

Kurt weiß es, so wie er jede Rille in seiner Handfläche kennt, dass er ist, wer er ist. Er ist, wer er immer schon hat sein sollen.

Einfach nur er selbst.

 

~~~~~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt auch eine Story, die dasselbe Thema, nämlich Geschlechtsidentität und Genderstereotypen, aus Blaines Sicht erzählt. Sie ist allerdings bei weitem nicht so lang wie Kurt Geschichte. [Make You A Man -- Was Einen Mann Ausmacht](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6593470)
> 
> Und ....... habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich mich sehr über Kommentare freuen würde ?!?


End file.
